An Exchange Student
by Lumeton
Summary: How will an exchange student named Riku change Sora Strife's life? Rated M for safety...at least for now. RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

**An Exchange Student**

_A/N: Nope, I don't own anything... But I sure would want to..._

* * *

16-year-old Sora Strife woke up slowly to the sound of his father Cloud making breakfast in the kitchen downstairs. He could smell the delicious pancakes that his father only made in special occasions. Cloud's pancakes were the best in the whole world and it really was a pity that he made them so rarely.

Sora jumped out of bed, tripped on his blanket and fell down. Sora groaned and rose up from the floor rubbing his aching bum . Sora yawned and made his way towards the door only to hit his knee in the corner of his bedside table. At last Sora stumbled out of his room and ran to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he saw his blond father – or more like mother – Cloud with an apron that said "Kiss the cook". His other father, Leon was doing just that. Kissing the cook.

"Oh! Sora! Good morning, honey!" Cloud said cheerfully, blushing as he pushed Leon away.

"G'morning…" Sora slurred groggily. He sat on a chair to wait for breakfast.

After few agonisinly long minutes for Sora and his hungry tummy, he heard someone coming to the kitchen.

"Oh… so, you finally decided to wake up", Sora said, grinning.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You woke me up with your stumbling", Sora's twin brother Roxas complained and took his own place at the table.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Roxas asked curiously. Cloud smiled and looked at Leon.

"What? No, you tell them!" Leon grumbled.

"Well, Sora, Roxas. We're going to have a guest…" Cloud started.

"Not uncle Sephiroth! He's scary! I'm scared to death when he just looks at me!" Sora yelled.

"No, it's not uncle Sephiroth…"

"Oh, no, not our evil cousins! Lock, Shock and Barrel put a spider in my bed last summer when they were here! They know how much I hate spiders…" Roxas cried.

"Please, just let me finish. He's a special guest, a 17-year old exchange student form Radient Garden. He'll be staying with us for a year, he's coming this evening and we'll pick him up from the airport. It's going to be fun to have someone not from Destiny Islands in our home!" Cloud explained exitedly.

"What's so great in that? Leon's also from Radient Garden", Sora pointed out.

"It's not the same thing. It has been 16 years since the last time Leon was in Radient Garden, then he came here with you guys…" Cloud said.

"After our mother died… then he met you… Yeah yeah yeah, we've heard that story a hundred times already", Roxas sighed.

"Back to the point here! I don't want a stranger living in our home! Who knows, he might be a serial killer or something! And why weren't we told earlier? Before you made the decision?" Sora shouted.

"He's not a serial killer, I talked with him on the phone and he seemed like a nice guy…" Cloud started.

"'Seemed' being the key word! Serial killers always act nice. Next thing you know he's chopping you like a piece of meat. Haven't you watched tv?" Sora cried.

"Sora! You're being unfair! You haven't even seen the guy!" Cloud said.

"Well, whatever, I'm not coming to the airport!" Sora fumed, stood up, took his pancakes and left for his room. Cloud sighed.

"And that's exactly why I let you explain it…" Leon said to Cloud and dodged a flying pancake.

* * *

_A/N: So, that's it, the first chapter's done. I'm sure there's a lot of mistakes with grammar, but this is my first story... And English is not even my native language..._

_So, review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

An Excange Student

Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they have been so nice. Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with school. I'm also quite slow writer since I've studied English for only a little over 5 years... I will however try to be faster with uploads from now on._

_Well, on to the story... Enjoy!_

* * *

"We're leaving now for the airport, Sora! You sure you're not coming?" Sora heard Leon shouting from downstairs. Sora slumped on his bed and crossed his arms, sulking. He hadn't come out of his room since morning and it was already 6 o'clock.

After a few minutes Sora heard the front door closing. Sora rose up from the bed and looked out from the window. He saw Roxas getting into the car. Roxas spotted Sora and waved. Sora stuck out his tongue and turned away from the window. Sora sighed. He went to sit in front of his desk. Since he was going to be alone for quite some time, might as well get some homework done.

oOo

It was 8 o'clock when Sora heard noises from downstairs. He could hear his brother and Cloud laughing to something said by a low sultry voice, a voice Sora didn't recognize.

"Sora, honey! Come down, there's someone here you should meet!" Cloud called. Sora wanted to, oh, he was so curious, but he couldn't. He couldn't give in so easily.

"Oh, Riku, we're so sorry. Sora's just so stubborn!" Cloud said. Sora could hear someone coming to his door.

"Sora, come out here right now! You're being very rude!" Cloud told angrily.

"I don't care! Leave me alone and go and have fun with _Riku_!" Sora yelled.

"God, it's like you're having a negative age! Just… Whatever, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now", Cloud muttered and left for downstairs.

Sora sighed and flopped down on his bed. He was so tired and decided to rest for a bit. Before he knew it, he had curled on his side and fallen asleep.

oOo

Sora woke up when he felt himself collide with the floor. Sora goraned.

"I can't believe I just fell from bed… Again!" Sora sighed, "And I really have to stop talking to myself…"

Sora dragged himself out of his room, yawning. He was glad it was Sunday, he got to spend the whole day doing nothing, just lounging on the couch and maybe ask Cloud or Leon to buy him a strawberry cake…or two.

"Mmm, strawberry cake…" Sora mumbled tiredly, licking his lips.

Sora stumbled towards the bathroom in his oversized pyjamas. He had woken up by midnight and changed into them. They were pink and covered with pictures of cute teddy bears. Sora had rolled up the legs and sleeves but they were still too big. Cloud had gotten the pyjamas from his mother and refused to wear them, saying he wasn't a little kid anymore. He had given the pyjamas to Sora who actually liked them.

It took a few minutes for the half-asleep Sora to locate the handle of the bathroom door. Sora opened the door and stepped in. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stared in the mirror.

"Wha –?!" Sora cried out and spun around and screamed. There was a man – no, a boy lying in the bath tub. The bath was filled with water and bubbles so Sora couldn't actually see anything except the upper chest and head of the boy. The boy had long silver hair and wide shoulders.

When the boy heard Sora scream, his that had been closed, opened. He had beautiful aqua eyes and Sora realized how handsome the boy was.

"So… You must be Sora?"

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter. I guess I'll have to try and make the chapter a bit longer next time... And it felt so long when I was writing it!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please voice your thoughts about the story with a review, I'd really appreciate it. Reviews make me happy!_

_See you soon!_

_- **Lumeton**_


	3. Chapter 3

An Exchange Student

Chapter 3

Sora stared at the boy. _There's a naked guy at the bath tub… A really hot naked guy who knows my name_… Sora's mind was in a panic. Sora had no idea who the boy was. Roxas' friend? No, Roxas hung out in the same group as Sora. Leon's or Cloud's friend? No, couldn't be, this boy was too young. A burglar? The cable guy? _What the hell would a cable guy do in our tub?_ Sora thought.

_Oh_.

The exchange student.

It made sense. Who else would want to take a bath in their home. Sora should have remembered that there was a stranger in their home now. He should have knocked...

The door was unlocked.

Like the boy wanted to be seen while taking a bath. What a weird guy.

_Oh_.

Sora had broke the lock of the bathroom. That's why they had to put a sign on the door if it was occupied. And of course a half-asleep Sora wouldn't notice it. It was Sora's fault.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by an amused chuckle. The boy was staring at him. Sora realized how stupid he must have looked, lost in his own thoughts.

"You're Sora, aren't you?" the boy repeated since he hadn't got an answer from Sora.

"Y-yeah…" Sora stuttered.

"I'm Riku. Riku Lee", the boy introduced himself.

"I-I came to wa-wash my teeth… I'm sorry I ju-just barged in l-like that", Sora stammered. A blush forming on his cheeks. There was a hot guy in the tub…_naked_!

"No problem. Do you always articulate so clearly?" Riku grinned. Sora's blush darkened. Another chuckle from Riku.

"Well, go ahead and wash your teeth, I don't mind", Riku said and smiled.

Sora freezed. He had never seen such a beautiful smile. Sora felt like he was going to melt and become a large puddle of goo. Sora felt like he was floating in the clouds, like he was under a spell or something…

_Another_ chuckle and the spell was broken. Damn Riku and his chuckles, they were driving Sora nuts. Sora turned to wash his teeth.

It wasn't enough that Riku could be a serial killer – a really hot serial killer – but a wizard too! Guys like Riku shouldn't be trusted.

"I like your pyjamas. You look cute", Riku said. Sora blushed again. Wait. Did he just say _cute_? What was it with everyone calling him cute? Yeah, he was gay but he still had some manly pride!

Sora had known he was gay for two years, since he was 14. Everyone had always tought that he would end up together with his best friend – or second best if you counted Roxas in – Kairi and for a while, so had Sora. But after a while Sora had realized that he didn't look at Kairi that way, in fact, he didn't look at any girl that way.

For a long time Sora had been doubting that he was gay and it was confirmed when he got a hard on in the boy's locker room while watching a guy take a shower.

Sora wasn't ashamed about being gay so he had told about it to his family, Kairi and other close friends. They had nothing against it, except that Kairi did look dissapointed when Sora told her. She had gotten over it and sometimes introduced Sora to some guys.

Yes, Sora had had a few boyfriends…well, one really, Demyx, and Sora was still seeing him, for a week now, but it wasn't anything special, they were just trying out if it could work between them. He wasn't really even his boyfriend, they hadn't even kissed, just cuddled a bit. Sora was still a virgin and had never kissed anyone, a fact Sora wasn't really proud of.

Sora finished washing his teeth.

"Hey, Sora, mind handing me my towel?" Riku asked. Sora nodded and gave it to Riku. Sora washed his face and turned around. He gasped.

Riku was standing there, in front of him with nothing more than a towel around his hips. Riku's body was muscular, but not too much, just enough to make him look strong and athletic. His shoulders were wide and his arms and legs were long, making him look like the beautiful men in Sora's manga.

Sora was sure he was gonna faint from blushing too much. Sora could already feel the stirring in his groin. Sora turned and ran to his own room.

Riku chuckled.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews, please! I really, really like those... They make me write faster..._


	4. Chapter 4

An Exchange Student

Chapter 4

Roxas finished dressing up and stepped out of his room. His brother liked sleeping a lot and it was very difficult to get him up. Sora was always goofing around and acting hyper, and it took a lot of energy.

Sora's room was just on the other side of the corridor, so Roxas just took one step and opened the door.

"Hey, Sora! It's time to – where is he?" Roxas wondered. There was nothing in the room. Just Sora's computer, his schoolbag, clothes scattered everywhere, a weird bundle in the bed… A weird bundle in the bed?!

Roxas tiptoed to the bed and carefully poked the bundle. It made a whining noise. "Ewww!! It's alive!" Roxas screamed.

"Go away…" the bundle mumbled.

"Sora?" Roxas questioned doubtfully. The bundle moved a little and a brown tuft of hair came into view. Roxas sighed, sat on the bed and put his hand were he assumed his brother's shoulder was.

"What happened, Sora?" Roxas asked, worried.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sora yelled.

"Come on, Sora. We always tell everything to each other", Roxas urged. Sora sat up, still wrapped in his blanket.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh, I promise."

"And you won't laugh?" Sora made sure.

"Of course I will… I mean won't!" Roxas said.

"Well… I went to the bathroom and forgot that I broke the lock of the door. Riku, the serial killer, was there, having a bath and he was…" Sora started. He looked around, checking that there was nobody else. "…_naked_", Sora whispered.

"Naked?" Roxas asked.

"Uh-huh!" Sora said, nodding.

"In the bath?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Who would've guessed?" Roxas laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" Sora pouted. Roxas eyed Sora for a while.

"So… Did you see his –" Roxas started but his speech was muffled by Sora's hand.

"Don't say it!" Sora hushed. Roxas giggled.

"You're too innocent, it's hilarious!" he laughed. Sora got buried under his blanket again.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" he sniffled.

"I didn't laugh!" Roxas said with a blank look. Sora lunged at Roxas, starting a playful wrestle.

The door opened and Cloud appeared in the room.

"Wake up, Sora, time for breakfast… What are you two doing? Get a room!" Cloud snorted.

"This is a room!" the boys shouted.

"Well, anyway, when you two lovebirds are done doing…what ever you're doing, come down, breakfast is ready", Cloud said smirking and left, leaving the two boys to continue their game.

oOo

The Strife family and Riku were sitting at the table, eating breakfast and chatting happily. The only one who was quiet was Sora. He was too embarrased to say anything so he just focused on eating his cereals.

"By the way, Riku! Have you met Sora yet? He's the younger twin", Cloud said.

"Oh yes, we've met", Riku chuckled. Leon arched an eyebrow. Sora flushed scarlet.

"Y-yeah…" Sora said and glanced at Riku. Riku winked at him and Sora quickly looked away. Noticing the wink, Cloud grinned.

"Oh, this is interesting", he smirked.

Sora wanted to be swallowed by the earth. He was so embarrased, and now everyone was staring at him. He could actually feel Riku's amused stare on him. But Sora wouldn't let Riku win by running away, not this time. Sora was going to stay where he was, and finish his breakfast.

_This is going to be the worst year of my life_, Sora thought.

* * *

_A/N: Ooooh, I'm soooo sorry that it has taken so long to get this done. I've been terribly busy with school and Xmas and I didn't have any time for this... But now I promise to write a bit faster. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I was in a hurry to get in done. I hope you won't hate me..._

_I know I don't deserve reviews, but I still love them... Sora will share a piece of his strawberry cake with everyone who reviews!!! Won't you, Sora?_


	5. Chapter 5

An Exchange Student

Chapter 5

On Monday Sora was sitting at math class. Sora hated math. He could manage in every other subject fairly well, but math was out of his capabilities. He just couldn't understand anything about the numbers and letters in front of him. They were complete gibberish for him.

Even Roxas could be good at math if he just studied. But he didn't even try. He just slept at every single math class. Sora and Roxas sat in the back of the class and their boring math teacher, mrs. Payne was so old she never even noticed that almost half of the class was asleep. Sora and Roxas had to always ask for help from their friends Kairi and Namine so that they could even pass the exams.

Sora was just about to die from boredom when he heard the wonderful sound of the bell ringing for lunch. All the students that were sleeping jumped up from their seats, took their bags and rushed out, Sora just behind them.

At the school's large cafeteria Roxas spotted Kairi and Namine in one of the many round tables. He grabbed Sora's arm and started to pull him towards them.

"Oh, Kairi, I nearly died at math class! I'm so screwed when the exams come, I don't understand anything! Leon and Cloud are going to kill us! I hate math class!" Sora yelled.

"It's not so bad…" Roxas said, stretching his arms.

"That's because you're always sleeping!" Sora said, glaring at his brother.

"That's…a good point", Roxas admitted.

"Oh, stop it you two. You're always quarreling about everything", Kairi scowled.

"Sorry", Sora mumbled.

"But did you hear about the new guy in our school? I had to give him a tour around our school today since I'm in the student council. He is so handsome and sweet! He has long silver hair and it's so beautiful, I just felt like touching it. And he's tall and he has such mysterious aqua eyes, they're so stunning…" Kairi went on explaining, flailing her arms.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other. There was no way Kairi could be talking about _him_…right? Roxas started laughing.

"I'm not sure about his name… Something like Randall, no, Ryan… no, that's not it either, I think it was…" Kairi said.

"Riku?" Sora offered. Kairi nodded vigorously.

"That was it!" she yelled. "Wait a minute…how did you know?"

"You remember when I called you yesterday, right? And I told you about the exchange student that we got suddenly, he really is a serial killer, I swear, when you hear his evil chuckle, you'll understand… Anyway Riku _is_ the serial killer that's moved into our bath tub… NO! I mean our home! And I did _not_ see him naked!" Sora ranted.

"Okay…" Kairi said, already used to Sora's weirdness, and then, after thinking for a while, continued, "Sora, do you have a crush on him?"

Sora blushed madly.

"No way! How can you think that, that guy is a total jerk! And, besides, I'm kinda with Demyx...I think…" Sora reminded.

"Oh, yes, how are you doing with Demyx?" Namine asked. Sora sighed.

"Well, I don't know if it'll work out with him. I mean, he's not really my type," Sora said without noticing a tall person standing behind him. But Roxas did notice Riku and smirked.

"What's your type then, Sora?" Roxas asked, acting innocent. Sora got a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, he would be tall and handsome. He would have black hair and dark mysterious eyes. He would protect me and would like to cuddle with me if it was cold or thundery. And of course we would always share everything with each other. He'd love my clumsiness and he would never ever cheat on me…" Sora explained ecstaticly.

"And, let me guess, you'd live happily ever after, huh?" Sora heard Riku's sarcastic voice from behind him. Sora freezed.

"You…you… You big fat turkey head!" Sora screamed and sprinted off.

oOo

Cloud was in the garden, taking care of his dear roses. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was clear. It was one of those days when one would just like to rush to the beach and lay there for the rest of the day.

Suddenly Cloud felt a rush of wind passing him and the door slammed shut.

"What the?" Cloud muttered. He went inside.

"Leon?" Cloud called. No answer. Cloud climbed upstairs.

"Roxas? Riku?" Cloud saw that the door to Sora's room was standing ajar.

"Sora?" Cloud wondered. Sora hardly ever skipped school. Cloud walked into Sora's room and found the boy sitting on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Sora?" Cloud asked. It was only after Cloud heard Sora sniffle that he realised the boy was crying.

"Oh, Sora, why're you crying? Come here," Cloud said after sitting on the bed. Sora crawled towards Cloud and laid his head on Clouds lap.

"What's wrong, honey?" Cloud asked gently.

"He's so mean!" Sora cried.

"Who?"

"Riku!"

Cloud sighed.

"I know you don't like him, Sora, but…"

"It's not that! He really loves to see me suffer. He just gives me these snide remarks and laughes at me. I'm sick of it!" Sora yelled.

"Calm down, it's okay. It's just because you act so cutely to everything that people want to tease you. But he'll get used to it eventually. Then you'll notice he's not so bad after all," Cloud reassured. He petted Soras head, making the boy feel sleepy.

"Okay… Thanks, mommy…" Sora murmured half asleep. Cloud smiled. Sora only called him that when he was dazed from tiredness.

It took only a few seconds before Sora fell asleep in Clouds arms.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for the fifth chapter... I made it a tiny bit longer this time, notice? *dances happily*_

_Review! If you do, Cloud will give you one of his many Kiss the Cook aprons! If you don't...well I'll just send Riku to chuckle behind you until you can't stand it anymore and review just to get away from him._

_Riku: *chuckles* I can't wait!_

_Sora: *hides behind Cloud* Mommyyyyyy!_

_Review, please!_


	6. Chapter 6

An Exchange Student

Chapter 6

_A/N: Yay! So many reviews! I love you all! Thanks for the amazing reviews._

* * *

Sora woke up to the sound of his family laughing downstairs. _What's happening? What day is it?_ Sora wondered. It took him a while before he remembered what had happened earlier. _Oh no! So embarrasing! I can't believe that I called him a turkey head!_ Sora thought.

Sora felt like crawling under the bed and never coming out. Roxas would sit beside his bed, a strawberry cake in hand, trying to coax Sora out, while Leon would be pulling Sora out by his legs. Cloud would stand beside the door, offering everyone pancakes with his beloved 'Kiss the Cook' apron on.

Sora laughed at the mental image. His family really was messed up. Everyone was different. Roxas was the teasing big brother, but if Sora ever needed help, Roxas was the first person Sora would ask it from. Leon was a silent and sometimes quite scary man, but he really was kind and had a good sense of humour. _The best father anyone could have, really_, Sora thought. Cloud was like a housewife, always cleaning and cooking. You could hardly ever see him without a smile on his face, but when he was serious, he was like a different person. At times like that, Sora thought Cloud was even more scarier than Leon was if he had had a bad day at work.

And then Sora, the most hyper of them all. He was almost always happy and was well known for his grin. Most people knew him because of his loud voice and lovable personality. Unbeknownst to Sora, everybody thought he was cute with his childish behaviour and features. The only problem was his stubbornness. If he decided something, he would keep to it even if he knew he was wrong. He just couldn't give up.

Sora's tummy rumbled.

"I'm _so _hungry", Sora cried. He hadn't had enough time to eat at school before Riku came. "And I called him a turkey head!"

Sora sighed. _I'll never ever be able to show my face to him again! I'll just stay here and never come out_, Sora thought. His tummy protested with another loud growl.

"Oh, shut up! I'll go and get something to eat", Sora spoke to his tummy.

Sora exited his room and sneaked downstairs. He could hear Cloud, Leon, Riku and Roxas laughing in the living room. They were watching some comedy from the television. Sora continued his mission to get some food for his hungry tummy and went to the kitchen.

_Ooh, they've just eaten! Where's my share?_ Sora wondered. He found a plate full of food in the fridge. _Thanks, Cloud_, Sora thought, smiling. Sora was just about to warm his food in the microwave oven, when he remembered, how much noise it would make. If Riku knew Sora was up, he would surely start teasing again. Sora sighed. _Guess I'll just eat it cold then_, Sora figured and grimaced, _yuck_. He turned around…

…only to find out he was staring straight into a…chest? Sora looked up and came face to face with his worst fear: Riku! He must have had a horrified expression on his face because Riku chuckled. Sora frowned.

"What's with you and that chuckling? It's driving me mad!" Sora snarled. Riku smirked.

"What else would you expect from a big fat turkey head like me?" Riku shot back. Sora blushed crimson.

"U-um… Excuse me…" Sora mumbled, embarrassed and tried to get around Riku. But Riku wouldn't let him.

"Are you sure you want to eat it cold?" Riku said and pointed at Sora's plate. First Sora thought Riku just asked to be kind, but once Sora looked at Riku's face, he realized he was wrong. There was that amused smirk on his face. It was like he was thinking 'You really are stupid, aren't you?'. Sora just hated it.

Sora scowled. He 'hmph'ed and shoved his way past Riku.

"Yes, thank you, I'm very sure! I actually like it cold!" Sora said. Riku looked at him with a mixture of asmusement and doubt on his face. He clearly didn't believe Sora for a second.

"Oh, really now?" Riku chuckled.

"Quit the chuckling! It's really annoying!" Sora roared. Riku laughed.

"Sure thing, cutie", Riku said.

Sora freezed. _Did he say 'Sure thing, cutie'? Cutie?!_ Sora could feel himself blush.

"Wh-what?" Sora stuttered.

"Okay, I'll stop chuckling", Riku made clearer, as if he thought Sora didn't know what he meant.

"O-oh… T-that's good…" Sora stammered. Sora poured some milk for himself, while blushing madly. Riku laughed.

"You're just too cute, Sora. You make people want to kiss you", Riku said. By this time, Sora's blush would have made a tomato jealous. _Does that mean __**he**__ wants to kiss me_?

Sora put the milk back to the freezer with shaking hands. He was trying to ignore Riku. That was proving difficult under the intense stare the older boy was giving him. Was it starting to get hotter? Sora could feel Riku's body heat radiating from him, he could smell the scent that he noticed was uniquely Riku, a mixture of cologne and something Sora couldn't quite put a name on. Nevertheless, Sora found he quite liked how Riku smelt. Really liked. _Loved_.

Sora felt a hand gently grasp his arm and spin him around to face that handsome face of Riku.

"_Sora…_" Riku breathed. Sora almost moaned. How could Riku make his name sound so intimate? So _sensual_. Sora saw something flicker in Riku's eyes. Was that… hesitance? Sora saw Riku leaning down towards him.

Sora broke out of his daze, panicking when he realized what was happening. He quickly shoved Riku away from himself and ran away to his room, stumbling on the way and left behind Riku with a hurt and dissapointed look in his eyes.

Sora slammed his door close and slid to the floor. _What was __**that**__? Was he… was he going to __**kiss**__ me? Why is my heart pounding so fast_? Sora wrapped his arms around himself. _I am __**not**__ falling for him_!

Sora's tummy rumbled.

"I'm _so_ hungry…"

* * *

_A/N: So, Riku finally made his first move. I really wasn't gonna write that, but I was so happy about getting all those reviews so I decided to do it. An there it was (even it didn't end that well... Poor Riku)._

_Oh yes, Sora told me he'll come and cuddle everyone that reviews. But don't keep him too long or he can't show up in this story. If you don't review, I'm afraid there'll be a jealous and angry Riku knocking on your door... XD_

_Riku: *glares at everyone* If someone's gonna cuddle my Sora, it's gonna be me!_

_Oh well, until the next chapter! Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

An Exchange Student

Chapter 7

Riku found himself lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Riku knew he should stand up, get dressed and go to school, but he really didn't feel like it. Ever since two days ago, when he had made his move on Sora, the brunette had been avoiding him. Sora would always be with Roxas, so Riku couldn't go and talk to him about what happened. And on those rare occasions that Sora actually was alone, Sora would make up a reason to leave.

Riku sighed. He had thought that Sora liked him. Sora was always blushing when Riku said something and Riku had thought that meant Sora might have liked him too. It was true that Riku was always teasing Sora, but it was just because he looked so cute while blushing. Riku just adored the way the blush would creep up his neck finally covering his adorably round cheeks. Then the tips of his ears would turn red too and Sora would start to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

Riku smiled. Sora sure was a cutie. He had the biggest and bluest eyes Riku had ever seen. They would have looked comical if not for the boy's insanely beautiful face. And that smooth tanned skin, Riku wondered if it was like that _under_ the boy's clothes too… _Let's not go there, Riku_! Riku reminded himself. _That's too risky_.

Riku got up from the bed and stretched his arms. This was going to be another hard day…

oOo

Sora hummed happily while brushing his teeth. He was trying to forget all about the silver haired beauty and the almost-kiss between them. It was proving to be _very_ difficult. Sora wasn't forgetting Riku at all…

No, it was quite the opposite. It seemed like Sora was just getting more aware of Riku's presence. He noticed things about him that he hadn't noticed before. He had noticed, that Riku's left eye was slightly more lighter shade of blue than the right and his index fingers were shorter than his ring fingers. When thinking hard about something, Riku would frown a little bit and sometimes play with a strand of his shiny silver hair.

Oh, and that silver hair! Sora had to often fight hard against the urge to reach out his hand and run his fingers through that silky long hair. Sora wondered if Riku used some kind of special shampoo to get it reflect the light so beautifully. Sometimes Riku's hair took a rich shade of gold when the sun's rays hit it just right. At times like those, Riku looked like an angel, especially if Riku was smiling that irresistible smile.

Sora blinked. Had he just daydreamed about _Riku_? Sora looked at himself in the mirror. Sora had forgot all about washing his teeth. The toothpaste was dripping down the corner of Sora's mouth and his pink toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth.

"Blah…" Sora spitted out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. _Damn Riku… Why does he keep playing with me_? Sora thought bitterly. He couldn't understand what Riku would gain from fooling Sora. What did a womanizer like Riku want from Sora? Surely Riku didn't even like boys, Sora was sure Riku just wanted to have Sora fall for him to prove he could get just anyone.

"Hmph! Have it your way then, Riku!" Sora said, smiling proudly.

"I won't let you get me distracted. From now on, I'm not going to pay any attention to you! Ha, take _that_!" Sora laughed evilly.

"Sora, is everything okay?" Sora heard Leon's voice from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh, umm, yes, dad!" Sora blushed.

"Okay, then. Well, are you done yet?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready", the little brunette said. Before he left the bathroom, he turned to the mirror.

"Are you talking to me?" Sora asked.

"Sora!Out! _Now_!" Leon shouted. Sora sighed and left the room.

oOo

Sora was walking to school alongside with his brother. _Thank goodness Riku went on ahead…_ Sora thought gratefully. _The day couldn't get any better from this_.

"Oh look!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora lifted his gaze and saw Roxas pointing at something.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"It's Riku. Riku, wait up!" Roxas shouted, grabbed Sora's hand and started running to catch the boy ahead of them.

"What? NO! Roxas, let me go!" Sora cried out, but had no choice than follow his brother.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Sora grumbled under his breath.

"Of course I am!" Roxas said happily, grinning the largest grin Sora had ever seen on him.

"Umm… Roxas, you're creeping me out, you know?" Sora mumbled.

"I know", the blond haired youth laughed, the grin getting even wider.

"Your face is going to tear apart if you don't stop grinning. And thank god I didn't tell you about what happened between me and Riku…not that anything happened!" Sora said, panicking when Roxas stopped and turned to face him.

"Sora, is there something you would like to tell your amazing big brother?" Roxas asked.

"Umm… No, why would you think that?" Sora laughed sheepishly, trying to look as innocent as possible. Roxas looked at his younger brother doubtfully.

"Just, please don't make me walk to school with Riku", Sora pleaded. The grin on Roxas' face was back.

"Hey, Riku!" Roxas yelled. The silver haired boy turned around and stopped to wait after seeing the two younger boys.

"Oh, good morning, Roxas, Sora", Riku said and smiled slightly. Sora was sure he was only imagining it, but did Riku look a bit unsure while glancing at Sora?

"Uh… Yeah…" Sora uttered. _Get yourself together, Sora_! the brunette thought.

"Yes, good morning, Riku. Did you sleep well?" Sora asked bravely. Both Riku and Roxas seemed taken aback.

"Umm… Yeah, I did, thank you", Riku stuttered. Sora smiled.

"Well, that's good. Excuse me, I'm going to go and catch up with Kairi", Sora said and quickened his pace. Sora tried to look cool, but inside his heart was beating so fast he feared it would make a hole in his rib cage. _Just stay cool, Sora_, Sora thought. He could feel his brother's and Riku's stunned stares on his back. Sora smirked. _Ha, got you, Riku_.

oOo

Sora woke up in the middle of the night. He could hear someone speaking. The person sounded distressed. _Is that…Cloud_?

Sora tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly. He could see Cloud's back further down the hall and Leon standing in front of him, arms crossed and looking _really_ pissed.

"Leon, baby, you _have_ to believe me!" Cloud pleaded. Sora could hear the tears in his voice. "You know I would _never_ do that to you!"

"Well, I _don't_ know. I thought I knew, but I don't! Do you _like_ playing with my feelings?" Leon snarled.

"Leon…" Cloud started and reached for Leon. Leon slapped his hand off.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped.

"Baby, don't be like this…" Cloud said desperately.

"Then _what_ should I be like? Huh?! Tell me! I should just sit back and watch my husband fool around with other guys? Is _that_ what you want me to do?!" Leon questioned angrily. Cloud cringed.

"God, Leon, just listen to me! I swear there's nothing! I was in the garden, watering the flowers and he just _happened_ to pass by…"

"Oh, he _happened_ to pass by?" Leon snorted.

"Yes, he _happened_ to pass by and we started talking about gardening and how Roxas and Sora are doing… There's nothing else to it, I _swear_!" Cloud assured.

"And I just _happen_ to hear this same excuse _every_ time I find him in our house? What the fuck, Cloud? When did our relationship get so bad that you have to look for other men's company…?" Leon said.

"No! Leon, listen to me, damnit! He and I, we're friends! _Friends_! It's _you_ I love, nobody else, ever!" Cloud sobbed.

"That's getting hard to believe. I'm starting to think we would be better off apart."

Sora gasped. What had his father just said? Sora felt tears starting to burn his eyes and he blinked furiously to stop them.

"Oh, no, don't say that, Leon, I love you so much! Please! You _have_ to believe me! I just invited him over for coffee!" Cloud cried.

"Are you sure that's all you invited him over for?"

"You're being unreasonable! How can you even _think_ that, Leon?"

"I come home to find you two cozily sitting on the couch for the third time this week. And _I'm_ being unreasonable?!" Leon snapped.

"Let's go to the bedroom, we don't want to wake up the kids", Cloud whispered and Leon followed him to the bedroom after thinking a while.

Sora stood there, completely shocked. He was so scared that two of the most important persons in his life would break up. His father Leon was sometimes overly protective of Cloud and couldn't stand having any other guy even looking at him.

Sora walked silently to his brother's room. He could see the outline of his brother from under the blanket.

"Roxas?"

"Go away, Sora…" came the sleepy reply.

"But they're fighting again."

Roxas was up instantly.

"About Xemnas?" Roxas asked and Sora nodded.

"Come here", Roxas said and Sora crawled under the blanket to join his brother.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Sora."


	8. Chapter 8

An Exchange Student

Chapter 8

* * *

Sora couldn't take it anymore. The awkwardness was too much. The Strifes and Riku were sitting at the breakfast table, and the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Cloud had tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong, smiling and chattering, but all the smiles were strained and eventually his chattering died down. The way Cloud kept glancing at Leon, worriedly and sadly, and the way Leon refused to look at Cloud at all, cringing away from Cloud every time he tried to touch him, gave away that everything was not ok in the Strife household.

Sora had hoped his parents had made up during the night and had been very disappointed when they hadn't. Both his parents were very important to Sora. He had always looked up to them as his heroes, and had always wanted to find someone who would fit him as perfectly as Leon and Cloud fit each other. Sure, they had their quarrels and arguments, but they never lasted more than a few hours, a day at the most. They always got over their fights, but Sora was so scared they wouldn't get over this one.

Suddenly Leon stood up and left without saying a word. Usually he'd kiss Cloud, ruffle Sora's and Roxas' hair and bid everyone a good day at school and work before leaving for work. Leon had never left without doing all that.

So, after Leon left, Cloud burst out crying and ran upstairs, Roxas following him with a worried expression on his face. Sora could feels his own tears burning his eyes, and he lowered his gaze to stare at the surface of the dining table.

Sora felt a gentle hand land on top of his own. Startled, Sora looked up, straight into a pair of concerned eyes. Riku had silently moved to sit beside Sora.

"It's gonna be ok, Sora," Riku said gently, no hint of amusement in his voice.

"How would you know? You're just a stranger, you don't know anything about them! You know nothing about us…" Sora cried out and felt the first tears slide down his cheeks. "You don't know anything…"

And suddenly Sora realized he was sobbing loudly, his body trembling from the force of his crying. He felt Riku turning him around and suddenly he was curled up in a pair of strong arms.

Riku smiled sadly and gathered the weeping boy in his arms. It was clear to him that Sora loved his family more than anything else. He knew Sora would be mad about holding him like this later, but he couldn't find it in himself to just leave the boy be at a time like this. Riku petted the boys hair and kept whispering gentle words of comfort in his ear.

Eventually, the boy's trembling and sobbing died down to soft whimpers. Riku continued holding him, he would make sure the boy was ok before letting him go. Sora, the usually hyper bundle of energy felt so tiny and fragile at the moment, and Riku couldn't help but be troubled by it.

Riku was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it took a moment for him to realize that the little bundle in his arms had called his name.

"…iku?" Sora sniffled. Riku nuzzled Sora's hair. It smelled like strawberries.

"Yeah, Sora?"  
"They'll make up, right?"  
"Of course they will. Don't worry, everything's gonna be all right," Riku said. Sora lifted his head and looked at Riku with his big teary eyes. A tiny smile appeared on the boy's pink pouty lips.

"Thank you, Riku," the boy whispered. Then Sora reached up and pressed a small timid kiss on Riku's cheek. Riku's eyes widened, and for a moment all he could do was stare at Sora with his mouth hanging open. Sora blushed, averted his gaze and bit his lip. That just made Riku's eyes move to the brunette's lips.

Those pink, pouty lips looked so kissable that Riku found himself leaning forward. He could almost feel Sora's lips on his already. Riku licked his lips excitedly. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the moment when Sora would tell him he liked him too.

Sora's lips were so close now. Riku could feel the boy's breath on his own lips. Just as Riku was about to close the gap between them, he was pushed back so hard that the chair he was sitting on tilted and almost fell over.

Sora jumped down from Riku's lap and slapped a hand on his mouth.

"What the fuck!" Riku uttered. He looked at Sora, taken aback.

"W-what were you trying to do, you were gonna molest me, weren't you?!" Sora screamed.

"What are you talking about, you were the one who kissed me first, eyeing me and blushing like a virgin!" Riku exclaimed. Sora blushed.  
"I did none of those!" he claimed.

"Did too!"  
"Well, okay, I guess I did kinda kiss you, but it was an impulse," Sora said and thought a while. "I thought you were someone else…" he lied.

Sora was sure he saw a mixture of disappointment and hurt flicker in Riku's eyes. _He's such a good actor. He makes it seem so real_… Sora thought.

"Oh. I see. I guess… I guess it's understandable then, I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions," Riku said quietly. He stood up and left without saying another word.

Sora blinked. _That's funny… If I didn't know any better, I'd say he actually meant that…_ Sora was confused. Why would Riku give up so easily? Unless… Riku didn't think he was worth the hunt. Sora felt a sudden pain in his heart and sniffled. _Oh, that jerk!_

oOo

Cloud came down after a few hours. He had washed away all the evidence of the tears, but still did a poor job at acting like everything was ok. When he thought no one would see him, he wrapped his arms around himself and shed a few silent tears.

But Sora did see. He wanted to hug Cloud and yell at Leon for being so unfair, but Cloud kept saying he was fine and Leon wouldn't answer his phone.

Cloud was jumpy the whole afternoon and Sora, Roxas and Riku decided to keep him company and watch a random comedy with him. Cloud kept glancing at the clock, even though it would still take hours before Leon would come back.

Suddenly they heard the door open. Cloud immediately jumped up and ran to the door. The twins and Riku followed soon after, only to find Cloud and Leon locked in a deep kiss.

"Uhh… Now this is awkward…" Roxas muttered.

Cloud had started crying again. Leon hugged him tight and nuzzled Cloud's blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry. Of course you wouldn't do that to me, I was stupid to even think that!" Leon said gently.

"You're and idiot!" Cloud cried.

"Yeah, I know," Leon smiled and pulled Cloud into another kiss.

The two men had completely forgot about the three boys standing beside them. When Leon's hand started sliding down Cloud's back, Roxas coughed.

"Umm, we better go somewhere else, we so don't wanna be here while they're making up," Roxas said. He pulled Sora and Riku with him and made his way out the house.

* * *

_A/N: Omg.... I'm just horrible... *hides her head in shame* I totally forgot about this story._

_Found it awhile ago and read the whole thing from the beginning and thought I should continue it. I promise, or rather, I SWEAR I'll nvr forget again. I'm just awful. So, so sorry._

_I know this isn't the best chapter but I promise some action soon :) Just bear with me for a bit longer, please? So sorry ._

_Love, Lumeton_

_P.S. I'm sorry... I know it's a lot to ask, but reviews are much appreciated. You can even yell at me for being horrible. Riku-shaped pillows and Sora's homemade cookies for everyone that reviews! ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

An Exchange Student

Chapter 9

* * *

"Are you serious?" Sora asked, just to be sure.

"Oh will you shut up, Sora," Roxas groaned.

"No. No I won't! Because I thought I just heard you say I'm gonna be spending the whole evening with _him_!" Sora shrieked and pointed at Riku accusingly. Sora was surprised when Riku didn't say anything, he just lowered his gaze.

"Sora, you're being so childish. We're just hanging out on the mall, it's not like you're going to marry him," Roxas sighed. Then a wide grin spread on his face.

"It's almost as if you had a crush on Riku."

Riku's gaze snapped up to look at Sora's face. Sora could feel the blush forming on his cheeks.

"W-what, _me_ having a crush on _him_!" Sora cried out, hoping he sounded convincing enough. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Just come on…"

It was only a 10 minute walk to the mall. The walk was very quiet, apart from Sora grumbling something incomprehensible under his breath every now and then and Roxas occasionally telling him to shut up.

"So, how about some ice cream?" Roxas asked and laughed when he saw Sora's pouting face turn into an excited expression.

"I guess that's a yes then," Roxas giggled. "How about you, Riku?"

"Oh, I'll take coffee," Riku said.

The group of three made their way to the nearest café. Sora was bouncing happily while choosing his ice cream. Roxas was just about to pay when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hello there," said a tall man with dark silver hair.

"Xemnas!" Sora shrieked. Said man smiled. The man was their next door neighbour, and he was the reason behind Leon's and Cloud's fight.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I was just doing some shopping when I saw you guys. And I just thought I'd come say hi", Xemnas explained.

"Well, you've said hi. Anything else?" Roxas grumbled. Xemnas laughed.

"Oh, who's this? A friend?" he asked, switching his gaze to Riku.

"Why do you care?" Roxas spat.

"I've seen him around your house a lot. Could it be he's your boyfriend, Sora?" Xemnas asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. Sora blushed.

"W-what, no, what's up with everyone assuming that?" he stuttered.

"Oh I see. I was just wondering."

Roxas glanced at Riku just in time to see the boy's eyes narrow. Roxas was sure Riku was thinking the same as him. The way Xemnas looked at Sora was weird and all Roxas wanted was to get Sora as far from Xemnas as possible.

"We should go. Good bye, sir", Riku said coldly to Xemnas and pulled the twins with him as he started walking towards an empty table.

"See you later", Xemnas said, smiled at Sora and left.

Roxas chose the seat opposite of Riku and left Sora no other option than to sit beside Riku. For this Sora glared at Roxas.

"What's up with him?" Roxas asked, eyeing at Xemnas' retreating back. Riku shrugged.

"Weird…" Roxas muttered.

It was 8 pm when Sora, Roxas and Riku returned to the house.

"I hope they're done already, I don't wanna catch them in the middle of it. I had nightmares for 2 months the last time I came home at a wrong time!" Roxas exclaimed. He dug the keys out of his pocket, opened the door and the trio stepped in.

"Welcome home, darlings!" Cloud chirped, back to his old cheerful self. He did a few dance steps and whirled around to give them all a big hug.

"Oh for the love of… _Cloud_! Go put some clothes on!" Roxas whined, seeing that Cloud only had Leon's shirt on. It was a bit too big for Cloud and hung down to his mid thigh.

Cloud giggled and ran towards the stairs, like a little child who had just gotten his candy. Riku laughed. He was falling in love with this family.

oOo

"No one's home, right, Sora?" Demyx asked Sora as he stepped inside the house. Sora blushed.

"No… No one's home, it's just me and you", he answered.

It was the next day and Demyx had called Sora and asked if he could come over. Cloud and Leon had went out for dinner and Roxas had gone to the mall. According to him, there was a hot waiter that he had spotted the other day, and Roxas wanted to check him out. Sora had no idea where Riku was though, and kept reminding himself that he didn't care either.

"Umm, my rooms upstairs", Sora said. Demyx nodded and Sora led him up to his room. He motioned for Demyx to sit on his small red couch that sat opposite of his small television. Sora haltingly joined him on the sofa.

"So…" he started.

"Yeah…" Demyx said. After that neither of them spoke a word for awhile and they were swallowed in an awkward silence.

A moment passed. Demyx moved his hand a bit, so that it brushed against Sora's own. Sora contemplated on taking Demyx's hand, but it just didn't feel right. Apparently, Demyx thought Sora hadn't gotten the hint and slid his hand further, brushing Sora's thigh with his fingers. Sora wasn't feeling comfortable at all.

"So!" Sora said loudly all of a sudden. Demyx jumped and quickly took his hand back.

"Want me to watch a movie? I'll go get some that you can choose from, they are downstairs. I'll be right back, ok?" Sora said and quickly ran out of the room, leaving a baffled Demyx behind.

When Sora exited the living room with a few movies in his hands. Just as he turned to head upstairs, Demyx ran past him, mumbling something like "run, run away!"

"Uh, D-Demyx?" Sora asked. Demyx was pulling on his shoes, in a hurry to leave.

"Yeah, umm, Sora, you're an awesome guy, but this isn't going to work, seeing as you have that scary as hell bodyguard up there. So… See you Sora, nice meeting you, goodbye!" And then he was gone. Sora stared blankly at the spot where Demyx just stood.

Sora had just been dumped. He knew he should've felt bad, he should be crying now, but he didn't feel the least bit affected by the fact that Demyx had just dumped him. _Scary as hell bodyguard_…_ Oh you've gotta be kidding me_! Sora thought.

Sora was just about to run upstairs to pound on a certain silver-haired boy's door, when he almost ran into him. Riku had been standing there, watching Demyx leave with a satisfied grin.

"Oh, you monster! What did you say to him?" Sora accused.

"Well, nothing special, really. Big boy's stuff", Riku snickered, ruffled Sora's hair and walked back upstairs with a contented smile on his face.

oOo

"I can't believe he scared my date away!" Sora cried out to his brother. Roxas let out an exasperated huff.

"You didn't even like Demyx!" he sighed. Sora thought for a while.

"I could've liked him!" he offered. Roxas smacked his brother's head.

"You idiot, you're so weird", he laughed.

"But it's not fair! He doesn't have the right to scare away my dates. He's such a jerk, I have no idea why I'm so damn _attracted_ to him!" Sora shouted with a distressed voice. Suddenly Sora realized what he had said and clamped his hand on his mouth. Roxas stared at him.

"Sora… I so _knew_ it!" he screamed suddenly. "Oh, Riku's gonna _love_ this!"

"No!" Sora yelled. "Don't you dare tell him Roxas!"

"I'm so going to tell him."

"Please, Roxas", Sora pleaded. "Pretty please with sugar on top? And strawberries?"

Roxas was quiet for a while. He stared at Sora with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"Fine. But if you're not telling him, I will, ok?" Roxas said and Sora nodded reluctantly. "Ok, then it's settled. I'm going to shower now."

Roxas left the room and sauntered towards his own. He was passing Riku's room when he saw that the door was open and Riku sat on his bed, with his head in his hands. The boy looked like he had lost all hope.

Roxas knocked gently on the door.

"Riku? Are you allright?" he inquired. Riku's head snapped up.

"Roxas… Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it about Sora?" Roxas asked. Riku didn't answer – he didn't need to. The look on his face was enough to tell Roxas he was right. Roxas walked slowly over to Riku to sit beside him on the bed.

"Tell me."

Riku sighed. It was hard for him to talk to Roxas. He looked so much like Sora. If his eyes were as blue as Sora's, if he had chocolate brown hair, and if he had the same lovely personality as him and the cute grin, he would be the exact copy of the small brunette. But Riku decided to give it a try.

"It's just… I don't know what I did wrong. Why does he hate me so? I know the stunt with the spiky haired wimp, the guy that was over here earlier today, was a bit too much, but I just hated to see Sora blush like that, when it wasn't me that made him blush, you know what I mean? And I just… I don't know. I guess I've always wanted the things I can't have", Riku explained and gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"What makes you think you can't have him?" Roxas asked and was awarded with a "are-you-kidding-me" –look. Roxas giggled. Then his smile faded when he saw the depressed look on Riku's face.

"You really love my brother, don't you?" he asked quietly. Riku nodded.

"So much it hurts."

Roxas wrapped his comforting arms around the miserable boy. He grinned slightly as a thought popped in his head. Maybe it was time for some brotherly intervention.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they really warmed my heart. *dries her tears*_

_I was supposed to get a bit further with Riku's and Sora's relationship in this chappie, but somehow I couldn't find a right place for it, know what I mean? :P_

_Riku: You like to see me suffer, don't you?_

_Hehe... Don't be silly, Riku... Anyways, reviews keep me alive, please keep them coming ^.^ Love you all!_

_-Lumeton-_


	10. Chapter 10

An Exchange Student

Chapter 10

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Roxas was getting frustrated. His brother just was so damn stubborn sometimes. Many times Sora had cried to Roxas about how much he liked Riku, but even though Roxas told Sora to confess to Riku, Sora had just avoided the boy all together.

Riku had lost all hope on ever getting Sora. He seemed so depressed that even Cloud and Leon had noticed that something was wrong.

Riku had fit in great in his new school, he had immediately become the most popular guy in the school. All the girls – and some of the boys – were daydreaming about him and all the guys wanted to be him. Riku wasn't entirely sure, but once or twice he had seen Sora look at him sadly when he had been talking to some of the girls, who claimed to have established a fanclub for him.

Roxas had had enough of it.

oOo

"Well, bye then, take care of yourselves. And we don't want to come home and find out you've thrown a party here!" Cloud warned. He and Leon were going on a weekend trip to a holiday resort to celebrate their 15th anniversary.

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Sora said.

"And make sure to eat properly!"  
"Of course, Cloud. Sora will cook a nice home-made meal every day", Roxas promised.

"Yeah, Cl – _hey what_!" Sora cried out.

"Call us if anything – and I mean _anything_ – is wrong, ok?"

"Sure thing", Riku said.

"Lock the doors before you fall asleep, right?"

"My god, Leon, take him away already!" Roxas sighed. Leon laughed and dragged the pouting Cloud into the car.

"Bye, boys, be good!" Leon waved and then they were off.

oOo

"Well, I'm off to a hot date", Roxas announced the same evening.

"W-wha? A hot date?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I told you about the hot waiter I saw the other day, right? Well, I asked him out! His name is Axel and _oh my god,_ he's hot!" Roxas squealed.

"Yo-you're going out? But they said there's gonna be a huge thunderstorm this night! You know I hate them!" Sora shrieked. _Yeah, I know_… Roxas thought and snickered inwardly.

"You'll be fine, I don't think there's gonna be a blackout this time…" Roxas said.

"A-a _blackout_?! You know I'm afraid of the dark!" Sora said, on the verge of tears this time. _Oh, I know, my dear brother_, Roxas thought.

"You can't leave me here alone!" Sora said.

"You're not alone; Riku's here!" Roxas said and then he disappeared into the darkening night.

oOo

Riku was laying on his bed, listening to some music on his iPod. He had noticed that a big thunderstorm had started outside. He just turned up the volume of the music to cover up the howling of the wind.

The lights flickered a few times and suddenly everything was pitch black. _Oh you've got to be kidding me_, he thought, turned off his iPod and got up to go and find some candles from downstairs. Riku grabbed a button up shirt to cover his half naked form before stepping out to the hall.

It was difficult, trying to find his way in the dark house. He stopped in front of what he thought was Sora's room when he heard a weird sniffling kind of noise. Riku knocked lightly on the door.

"Uhh… Sora?" he called quietly. When he got no answer, he opened the door. He could make out a shivering, sniffling form under Sora's desk.

"You ok?" Riku asked as he stepped in the room. The only answer he got was a heart-breaking sob.

Riku got down on his knees and crawled over to Sora.

"What's wrong, cutie?" he whispered. Sora whimpered and clung onto Riku.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms? Or the dark? …Or both?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Oh… Ok then… Well, don't be, I'm here, ok?" Riku said. Outside, the thunder roared and Sora covered his ears, screaming.

"That bad, huh? Well, umm… Come with me", Riku said and pulled the terrified boy with him as he left for the living room.

Next thing Sora knew was that he was curled up in a blanket on the couch. Riku was rattling around in the kitchen, trying to find some candles. Sora hadn't even heard some of the colourful words Riku let out while bumping into stuff.

Finally, after numerous curses and many bruises, Riku found his way out of the kitchen, with candles and matches in his hands. A few moments later the living room was swimming in the soft light of many burning candles scattered all around the living room.

"Is that enough?" Riku asked and glanced over to Sora. The smaller boy's tears had dried and he was staring up at Riku with his big baby blue eyes. When his and Riku's eyes met, Sora quickly turned away.

"Y-yes, thank you, that's fine."

Riku looked around.

"Well, isn't this romantic", Riku said jokingly, as he studied the living room. Sora blushed and they were wrapped up in an awkward silence.

"Umm… well, I guess I'm gonna go back upstairs and…"

"_No_!" Sora cried out abruptly. Riku looked taken aback. Sora slapped a hand on his mouth.

"I…I mean, I don't think I wanna be alone…" he mumbled. Riku grinned inwardly.

"Oh, that's fine, I'd be happy to stay here with you…uhh, I mean… Oh, whatever", Riku said and sat beside Sora.

"So…" Riku said. Sora was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"So, you're scared of thunderstorms?" Riku asked, and as if on cue, a huge flash of lightning illuminated the room and right after they could hear a loud roar of the thunder. Sora shrieked and suddenly Riku had his arms full of a trembling Sora.

"Shh, it's ok, nothing's gonna happen. You're safe with me", Riku comforted. He wrapped his arms around the small, shivering form. "You'll be just fine."

"I-I know", Sora whispered. Riku made the mistake of looking down at Sora.

The boy was looking adorable. His brown hair was a mess, strands of chocolate locks sticking out in every direction. The beautiful eyes were glittering with unshed tears and a dark blush had risen up on Sora's cheeks. Their eyes met again, but this time, Sora didn't look away.

Riku knew he should've thought about it before doing it, but he couldn't stop himself as he leaned down to press his lips on Sora's own. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was just a gentle touch of lips, both of them were too scared to deepen it.

After a moment, a moment too short in Riku's opinion, Riku pulled away slowly. Sora blinked at him, looking dazed. Riku smiled timidly at him.

"I'm so –" he started, but was cut off by Sora yanking him down by the collar of his shirt and muffling his words with his lips.

This time, the kiss was completely different with teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. Riku lowered Sora down on the sofa, placing himself on top of him. Sora whimpered when he felt Riku slide a cold hand under his shirt.

Riku's lips left Sora's mouth and trailed down to place soft kisses to his jaw and neck. Sora started giggling.

"No, stop! Riku, that tickles!" Sora squealed. Riku lifted his head to look at Sora and smiled.

Sora lifted his hand to slide his fingers into Riku's silky hair.

"Riku…" he whispered. Riku moved his eyes from Sora's kiss-swollen lips to look Sora in the eyes.

"Sora", he said. A wide charming smile spread on his face and Sora felt like his heart skipped a beat.

"I… I've been really mean to you lately, haven't I?" Sora said. Riku chuckled.

"A bit, yes."

"B-but it's only because… I mean… I like you, Riku", Sora stuttered, looking at Riku with eyes full of hope.

Riku was speechless. He was sure this was a dream, and soon his alarm clock would start ringing and he would wake up, grumbling. Any moment now and he would wake up…

…But he didn't. Sora was staring at him, the hope in his eyes gradually turning into disappointment, then sadness, and Sora turned his eyes away.

"I like you too", he said abruptly, making Sora snap his gaze back on him.

"Y-you do? You mean…really, really like me? For real?" Sora asked. Riku chuckled.

"Yeah. I really, really, _really_ like you."  
"But I-I thought you were a womanizer, and you just wanted to tease me! That's why I was so mean to you. A-and all those girls you were talking with at school…" Sora babbled.

"You were jealous?" Riku asked, grinning. Sora blushed.

"What, me? No way…" he mumbled and Riku started laughing. "_Don't laugh_!"

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute", Riku chuckled. The blush on Sora's cheeks deepened.

"Oh, shut up…" he muttered and made Riku laugh again.

Riku turned them on the sofa, so that they were laying on their sides, facing each other. For a long time, they were just staring at each other, smiling goofily. Sora blinked slowly.

"Tired?" Riku asked. Sora nodded and curled up against Riku. Riku placed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead.

"Sleep, I'll protect you", was the last thing Sora heard Riku say before he fell asleep.

Sora didn't even notice anymore, that there was a thunderstorm raging outside.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 10 - complete! Didn't take that long this time, I'm so proud of myself. _

_Thanks, zero434 for the review ^^ It was the only reason I had enough motivation to finish this. How I wish there were more of reviews like that... *sniffle*_

_Please look forward to the next chappie, and leave lots of reviews ^^ Cookies for all!_

_- Lumeton_


	11. Chapter 11

An Exchange Student

Chapter 11

_A/N: Oooh, I'm so happy I could cry! So many reviews! I love you!_

_And wow, Zero434, happy bday! :D Ch 10 shall be dedicated to you then ^^ Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone, I seriously danced and squealed when I saw so many of then, I was so happyyy! Thank you everyone!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sora was sure he'd die of mortification if someone saw the silly smile he had on his face right now, but he couldn't help it, as he watched the untroubled face of the sleeping Riku.

Sora had woken up curled up in Riku's strong arms. He had been confused about where he was for a while, but then realized he was on Riku's bed. Sora didn't want to wake Riku up yet, so he had immersed himself in studying Riku's sleeping figure.

Riku's skin was pale and smooth. His eyelashes seemed abnormally long and his hair had formed a silver halo around his head. A pair of beautifully curved eyebrows framed his closed eyes. Sora suddenly got a sudden urge to kiss those narrow lips, they had felt so soft and warm before.

Sora's eyes trailed down, past the long neck, all the way to Riku's chest, and immediately a blush formed on Sora's cheeks. Riku's button up shirt was open to reveal a pale, sculpted chest. Sora unconsciously licked his lips. He glanced at Riku's face, making sure he was still sleeping, before timidly reaching out his hand. Sora put his hand on Riku's chest. He spread his fingers, caressing the skin gently. He could feel the hard muscles under the soft skin.

Suddenly, Sora could feel Riku's muscles flex under his skin and he heard a low moan coming from above. Sora froze and quickly pulled his hand back.

"Mmm, Sora?" Riku's voice was low and husky as he sleepily mumbled Sora's name. Sora watched as Riku's eyes fluttered open. His eyes searched for the smaller boy with a confused look for a while, before finally landing on Sora's face.

"Hey", he said, and a charming smile spread on his face. He looked like he had just won the main prize in lottery. Sora couldn't stop the quiet giggle that escaped past his lips. Riku furrowed his brows.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing. You look happy", Sora said. Riku smiled again and pulled Sora closer.

"I thought it was a dream, so I'm happy that you really are here", Riku whispered, gazing lovingly at Sora. Sora blushed and turned his eyes away. He heard Riku chuckle and he scowled.

"Why _am_ I here? I mean, I don't remember coming to your room, I fell asleep on the sofa, didn't I?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to leave you there alone, and we wouldn't have fit there together, so I carried you up here", the silver-haired boy explained.

"I s-see…" Sora mumbled, and if he wasn't blushing already, he probably would have again. He hated how much Riku made him blush.

"You kept mumbling my name while you were sleeping…_aaw_, you're blushing!" Riku noticed triumphantly.

"I am no-not!" Sora said immediately. Riku laughed, and the low, velvety sound gave him goose bumps.

"Sure you aren't", Riku chuckled. Sora pouted. He swung his legs over the side if the bed, onto the floor. Riku grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked, with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast", Sora explained.

"Oh", Riku said, and Sora tugged his hand free when Riku's grip loosened.

Sora walked to the door and turned around just in time to see as Riku's tall, lean body gracefully slid down from the bed. Riku lifted his hands on top of his head and stretched his muscles. Sora swallowed and quickly scurried out of the room.

oOo

Sora was in the kitchen, almost finished making breakfast – pancakes – when Roxas came downstairs.

"Morning", Roxas mumbled.

"Oh, good morning!" Sora chirped. Roxas lifted his brow. His eyes wandered around the kitchen, stopping on the pancakes, Sora's happy smile and the "Kiss the cook" apron that Sora had borrowed from Cloud.

"My god, Sora, you've turned into Cloud!" Roxas shrieked.

"Oh, shut up, Rox…" Sora scowled.

"So, what's with all the cheerfulness?" Roxas asked as he took a seat beside the table.

"What, I'm not allowed to be happy?" Sora shot back.

"I didn't say that, I just…" Roxas started, but was interrupted by Riku arriving in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Roxas", Riku said, smiling.

"You too? What's up with this, the two most depressed teens in this house are suddenly happy!" Roxas cried out. Riku laughed. He glanced at Sora and their eyes met. Riku winked at Sora and blew a kiss at him. Sora blushed.

"_Oh_." Roxas understood now. A wide smile formed on his lips. "I'm a genius! Roxas' dating service has succeeded again!" he yelled triumphantly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing, dear brother", Roxas said, grinning madly.

They all sat down to eat their breakfast.

"So, Roxas, how was your date?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it was nice. Axel took me dancing", Roxas said.

"I see. What's Axel like? Had fun?"

"He's kinda wild, but he's a good guy. Yeah, we had fun. Probably not as much as you two though", Roxas said and winked at Riku. Sora pouted.

"S-shut up", Sora mumbled. Riku, who was sitting beside Sora, pulled the brunette closer and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, come on, Sora, we had fun, didn't we?" Riku asked.

"B-but not like _that_!" Sora squeaked.

"Like how?" Riku teased.

"You know how!"  
"I'm not sure, do I?"

"Riku!"  
"Fine, fine. Do you mean you want to have that kind of fun with me?"

"W-what!" Sora blushed. "N-no, you idiot!"

"I dunno, Sora, I'm not convinced that you really mean that…" Riku chuckled.

Roxas watched the couple in front of him. The two fit perfectly together. Riku's and Sora's eyes were shining, they were completely in love with each other. _I wonder if they know that yet_, Roxas thought. He had done the right thing when he had decided to take matters in his hands.

oOo

"I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?" Riku said as he was pulling on his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already", Sora sighed, but pouted secretly. He didn't want Riku to go.

After breakfast, Roxas had left to go see Axel. It was late afternoon. Riku had promised to go help his school friend Tidus in math. He would've wanted to stay home with Sora but he just couldn't get out of tutoring Tidus.

Sora watched silently as Riku pulled on his jacket. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had wanted to spend the day cuddling with Riku.

"W-when will you be back?" Sora asked quietly. Riku grinned widely.

"So you _are_ gonna miss me after all!" he said. Sora blushed.

"I-in your dreams… Just go already!" Sora stuttered, pushing Riku out the door. Riku chuckled. He stepped closer to Sora and laid a soft kiss on the smaller boy's forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in no time", he whispered before turning around and leaving.

Sora walked over to the sofa, dragging his feet heavily. He flopped down on it and sighed exasperatedly. _Damn Tidus_…

An hour passed and Sora was starting to seriously consider marching all the way up to Tidus' house and dragging Riku home. Sora had tried doing his homework but he was just too restless.

"This was supposed to be our…our honeymoon or summin! He's supposed to be here with me!" Sora cried out. "And great, now I'm talking to myself. Thanks a lot, Riku! You made go insane."

_Just hurry back, ok?_

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Sora squealed and jumped up from the sofa. He ran to the door and swung it open.

"You're back, I've…" Sora started happily, but stopped when he realized that it wasn't Riku who was standing outside the door.

Xemnas stared at Sora, confused, until a smile spread on his face.

"Hello, Sora, I'm glad you're that excited to see me", he said.

"Uhh… I thought you were someone else… Well, anyway, Cloud's not at home right now, so, have a good day!" Sora said, smiled quickly and started to close the door. A hand grabbing the door and wrenching it open stopped him from doing that.

"Oh, I know. And it's not Cloud I came to see", Xemnas said, and suddenly his smile made Sora feel very uncomfortable. Frightened, he tried to close the door, but suddenly, he felt something covering his mouth and his vision faded to black.

* * *

_A/N: Aah, I know, I'm horrible... Dun hate me too much!_

_Ok, so, you all know what I'm gonna say now... Yes. Reviews. And right now, I'm holding Sora as my hostage *evil grin*_

_Lol, nah._

_I'm not that cruel. Or am I?_

_Reviewers will have a cute Sora making them breakfast the next morning. Wearing an apron. Nothing more. Yeah, you heard me right!_

_Oh, Roxas has something to say._

_Roxas: My dating service is open 24/7. So all the singles out there, contact me. It's almost free. Well, not really._

_Yeah. That's all this time. Peace, see you next time._

_-Lumeton_

_All you gotta do is click it._

l

l

V


	12. Chapter 12

An Exchange Student

Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was super fast because of them, heehee ^^ I could say a lot more here, but maybe it's better to get on with the story...before you decide to hurt me... hehe... ^^"_

_

* * *

  
_

Sora woke up feeling groggy. His head hurt so much. He felt like Snow White and the seven dwarfs were inside his head, signing _Whistle while you work_ seven octaves too high. _Why do I feel like I'm missing something?_ Sora thought.

Sora looked around. He was in his own room, laying on his bed. _So it was a dream after all_, he thought, _thank god_. Sora tried to get up when he realized that he couldn't.

Sora was confused. Who had tied his hands to the headbord? _Riku, you kinky bastard! What is wrong with you!_ Sora swore he was going to hit that twisted hottie. Sora scowled.

"Oh, so you're awake already, Sora."

Sora freezed. That was not Riku's voice.

"You were out for quite awhile. I almost couldn't wait. _Almost_."

Sora turned his head as much as he could to see who was talking. The only thing he saw was movement in the corner of the room.

"You know, Sora, I've had my eyes on you ever since I moved here." Sora felt the bed shift and he could see Xemnas sit on side of the bed.

"You look so innocent, you know? It got me so excited. I feel like it's my duty to take that away from you, break you to pieces", Xemnas said, smiling twistedly. He put his hand on Sora's thigh and slid it upwards. That's when Sora realized he only had his boxer shorts and a t-shirt on.

"I'm actually doing you a favor. The innocent won't survive in this world. You can't remain oblivious for all evil and just live your life happily" Xemnas' hand moved to Sora's stomach, sliding the shirt up.

"Get your hands off, you bastard! Let me go!" Sora hissed.

"I can't do that. You have to wake up. You're living in a fake world, it's better you realize it now that later", Xemnas said.

"You're insane!" Sora cried out and Xemnas just laughed.

"Your 'mother' is so gullible. I just talk a little bit about gardening and cooking and he lets me in your life. He even told me about how they were travelling for the weekend. Then I saw Roxas leave and I got my chance. It was so easy", Xemnas grinned and flicked Sora's nipples. Sora hissed.

"Don't you dare talk about Cloud like that!" Sora growled.

"So tell me, Sora, did you think your first time would be with the one you loved?" Xemnas asked.

Sora grit his teeth. _Oh my god, this is really happening, isn't it?_ Sora thought as panic started to cloud his mind.

"P-please, just let me go… I-I won't tell anyone…" Sora pleaded.

"Haha, it's funny, I've noticed that first they all act tough, then they start the pleading and crying. Eventually you, Sora, my dear, will give up just like they did. That shine will disappear from your eyes and you'll become just like an empty shell, not hearing or seeing anything around you. I love that broken look. It happens every time", Xemnas whispered in Sora's ear, just like a lover would do to their beloved, only this time the words were all twisted and sick.

"Oh, my my, don't cry, pretty one. Just lay back, it's not like there's anything you can do to stop me", Xemnas snickered, watching as tears slid down Sora's cheeks.

"Please… please… Don't do this…" Sora cried and then Xemnas was on him.

oOo

Riku was on his way home. He couldn't wait to see Sora. He wanted to cuddle with him on the sofa, maybe watch a horror movie. Riku chuckled as he thought how Sora would squeeze his arm and bury his face in his chest at the scariest parts.

Riku saw a cute looking little cafe as he was walking and decided to stop by in it. He wanted to see the surprised, happy face of Sora as Riku gave him a delicious looking strawberry cake. _I'm sure Sora won't mind if it takes a little more time before I come home. He'll forgive me when he sees the cake_, Riku thought.

When Riku stepped inside the cafe, he met a quite long line. He growled and grudgingly stepped in the line. _Sora can manage a few more minutes alone_. Riku glanced at the line. _Well, maybe a bit more than a few_…

Finally, a little over a half an hour later Riku was back on his way home. He could already see the white house of the Strife family and he ran the rest of the way home.

"I'm home, Sora!" Riku shouted when he got inside the house. He set the cake down on the kitchen counter. "Sora? Where are you?"

Riku went upstairs. "Soraaa! Are we playing hide and seek? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Riku walked over to Sora's door.

"_Please…_"

Riku froze. Was that Sora's voice?  
"No! Please, don't! Stop it!" That was definitely Sora, and he sounded like he was in distress. Sora screamed and Riku burst in, swinging the door open.

There was the guy from earlier, the scary neighbour, and he was all over Sora. He had his hand down Sora's boxers shorts and Sora's shirt had been ripped open. Sora was kicking the man over him, and many bruises were forming on his petite body and face.

Riku grabbed the closest thing – Sora's desk lamp- and smashed it on Xemnas' head. The stunned man slumped on Sora, making the poor boy scream even louder, trying to kick the man off him.

Riku swung the man on the floor, smashing his head against the floor. He furiously punched him in the face, and kept punching, until he was sure the man wouldn't stand up anytime soon.

Anger boiling inside him, Riku turned to look at Sora. Sora was trying to wriggle his way out of the ropes that were binding his hands. Riku rushed to his side to help.

"No! Go away! Don't touch me!" Sora screamed, kicking his legs frantically.

"Sora, calm down. It's me, it's Riku. Calm down, Sora, you're okay!" Riku whispered. He quickly untied the ropes. Sora sat up and curled up, pulling his knees against his chest and rubbing his wrists.

"Sora, let's go, come on", Riku said and lifted Sora up in his arms. He quickly carried the crying, terrified boy downstairs.

oOo

Cloud and Leon arrived home just in time to see a beaten up Xemnas be escorted into a police car by two polices. They had left the hotel as soon as Riku called them, and they were surprised that they hadn't been stopped by the police, seeing as they were speeding quite much.

They exited the car and ran right over to Sora, who sat curled up in a blanket on the front steps of their house. Riku had him a protective arm around him and Roxas was stroking Sora's hair.

"Oh my god, Sora, are you ok? I knew we shouldn't have left. I should've known what he was up to, oh my god…" Cloud rambled as he squeezed Sora tight.

"Did he… Did he do anything?" Leon asked as he too, wrapped his arms around his son.

"Sora hasn't said a word all this time", Riku said.

"Oh, my little Sora. You're ok now, you're safe. We love you", Cloud said, lifting Sora's face so that he had to look him in the eyes. Tears gathered in Sora's eyes and finally overflowed. The boy started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I was so sca-scared!" he cried. "I was sure he was gonna…was gonna… And he touched me… and I… Then Riku saved me…"

"It's ok, you're ok, he'll never touch you again!" Leon promised.

oOo

Later in the night, when everyone had already gone to sleep after the long day, Riku heard his door open. Riku sat up and watched as Sora slid inside.

"C-could I sleep here? I was sca-scared…" Sora mumbled.

"Of course you can!" Riku said immediately. Riku stood up and rushed to pull Sora into a hug. "I'm sorry…"

The evening had gone by with the police asking all of them questions. It turned out that the police had been looking for Xemnas for raping and murdering 3 other boys, all the same age as Sora, all from a happy, loving family. According to the police, Xemnas would take a picture of the broken look on the victims face, as a memory, then strangle the victim, and leave the body there to be found by the families. Riku couldn't help but shudder when he thought about what could've happened.

"Why do you s-say that? You shouldn't be sorry, you saved me", Sora said.

"I went to a cafe, to buy you a strawberry cake. The line was really long, but I stayed. If only I had came straight home…" Riku rambled.

"You went to buy me a strawberry cake? How did you know I like them?" Sora asked.

"I've seen the look you have when eating one…"

"Riku… It's ok. I'm ok and you saved me. Thank you", Sora whispered and pressed his lips on Riku's own. Riku hugged Sora tight against his body and felt like he never wanted to let go.

"You should sleep. It's been a long day for you", Riku said, smiling lovingly at Sora.

"Yeah", he said as Riku led him over to the bed.

They curled up together, Riku pressing a soft kiss on Sora's forehead.

"Wake me up if you need me, ok?" Riku said. "If you need _anything_." The way he said it made Sora blush.

"Shut up, you pervert, and go sleep!" Sora snapped and Riku chuckled.

"Will do", Riku mumbled and wrapped his arms protectively around Sora.

Riku looked down at the boy. Sora was already half asleep, so Riku was sure, that no matter what he said, Sora wouldn't remember it the next day. So, he decided to say the one thing that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Sora?"  
"Nyea…?"  
"You know, you might think this is a bit sudden, as we've only been together for two days but… I love you, Sora", Riku said, out of breath.

For a while, Sora was quiet and Riku thought he had fallen asleep. Then Riku heard the brunette's sleepy voice:

"Nyea… Love ya too…"

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, so that's that. Sora's safe, go Riku! _

_This is the part you all know by heart now... Uhuh, you're right: Reviews!_

_So, please leave lots and lots like last time, it's so much more fun writing this when I know people actually want me to continue! And thanks for all who added my story as their favorites, wish you'd also drop a review :)_

_If there's no reviews, well, Xemnas might just escape and come finish what he started..._

_Lol, just kidding, no worries; Xemnas isn't coming back. Or is he?_

_Ok, kidding again. He really isn't ._

_But, reviewers can share the strawberry cake that Riku bought!_

_See ya all later, love you._

_-Lumeton_


	13. Chapter 13

An Exchange Student

Chapter 13

_A/N: Okays, so here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Lumeton is proud to present: CHAPTER 13! *this is the place where you all are meant to applaud ;P*_

_

* * *

  
_

Sora felt his brow twitch. This was just too weird.

When Sora woke up, he had been alone. Riku's side of the bed was already cold and Sora, grumbling, dragged himself out of bed to go see what everyone was up to.

He followed the scent of food to the kitchen, and arrived to a scene that was a bit…how should he put it… _disturbing_.

Leon and Riku were sitting on the opposite ends of the kitchen table. They both had a newspaper in their left hand and a cup of coffee in the right. Both had their legs crossed. They even turned the page at the same time.

"This world…" Leon started.

"Yeah. It's going crazy", Riku said.

"Always bad news…" Leon mumbled and then everything was silent again.

_They look like father and son-in-law_, Sora thought, and then his eyes widened in shock. _Oh my god, did I move forward in time? And I'm married?! I wonder if I have children too!_ As soon as the thought popped in his head, he felt stupid. Riku would look older…wouldn't he?

"Sora, honey!" Sora turned as he heard Cloud's voice behind him. As soon as he turned around, he found himself in a tight hug.

"How are you feeling? You want something to eat? How about some toast? I could of course…" Cloud rambled.

"Cloud, let him breathe", Leon laughed. Cloud pouted at him and led Sora to have a seat beside the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Leon asked, looking at him over his newspaper.

"Yeah, I did", Sora said.

He suddenly felt a hand slide against his own under the table. Sora glanced at Riku. Riku smiled at him as he grabbed the smaller boy's hand. Sora blushed and made Riku chuckle.

"Sorry? Did you say something, Riku?" Cloud asked. Riku snapped his gaze up at Cloud.

"Oh, no, I was just laughing at…uhh…" Riku started.

"At me!" Sora helped.

"Yeah. He made a funny face", Riku said, nodding. Sora grinned half-heartedly.

Cloud frowned suspiciously and glanced at Leon, who lifted a brow.

"I see, well, do you want orange or apple juice, Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Both!" Sora said. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "Uhh, you know, mix it? Apple-orange juice?"

Leon rolled his eyes and Riku chuckled.

"What?" Sora asked. And Leon, grinning, shaked his head. Riku laughed and Sora nudged his arm. Riku pouted and rubbed his arm where Sora had elbowed him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your trip", Sora said, staring down at his lap. Cloud was immediately there, hugging him.

"Oh, Sora, honey. Don't worry about that! Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault!" Cloud said. Sora nodded.

"Just forget about it. Me and Cloud can go there again anytime and you're much more important to us than some random holiday resort", Leon reassured.

"So, what were you guys up to while we were gone?" Cloud asked.

Riku slid his hand on Sora's thigh and Sora couldn't help but giggle.

"Umm, well, nothing really…" he said.

"Oh, really?" Leon asked. He and Cloud were looking at them disbelievingly, like they knew something was up.

"Y-yeah, but Roxas was on a date!" Sora added quickly.

"That boy's a maneater", Cloud sighed. Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning!" said a voice that resembled Sora's own, but was a little lower.

"Speaking of the devil…" muttered Leon.

"So you've got a new boyfriend again, Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"A new… What! So it's such a big deal if I've found someone new, but it's no big deal if Sora starts dating the exchange student here!?" Roxas cried out.

Everyone was quiet. It took a while before Roxas realized what he had done and his eyes widened.

"T-they didn't know yet, did they?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Well, not exactly…" Sora mumbled.

"I was wondering why you two were suddenly getting along so well", Cloud said.

Sora glared at Roxas. The blonde avoided Sora's eyes and quickly grabbed some toast from the table.

"Umm, I think I'm going to go…uhh, finish my homework…" And then Roxas was gone.

All was quiet for quite some time. Leon and Cloud acted as if they had heard nothing. Cloud slowly sat beside Leon. Leon put his newspaper away and leaned forward.

"So…" Leon started and pinned Riku and Sora down with his stare. The two boys gulped.

"You two are together now, eh?" Leon asked. Sora nodded slowly.

"So, Riku. What are your intentions regarding my son?" The dark haired man asked. Riku flinched.

"U-uhh…" he mumbled, glancing quickly at Sora.

"Do you plan on marrying him?" Cloud asked.

"M-marrying…"

"Do you think about having sex with him?"

"Wha..!"  
"Do you _love_ him?"

Cloud's question caught Riku off guard and his eyes widened.

"D-do I lo…love him? Well I…I…" Riku stuttered and looked at Sora. Sora was looking at him, with an unreadable expression on his face. Was that hope that flickered briefly in his eyes?

But then Sora looked away. Riku faced Sora's parents again. Why did they have to look so intimidating? Before this moment, Riku would have laughed if someone said Cloud could look scary. Riku felt like standing up and running away.

And then Riku could see the corner of Cloud's mouth twitch. Cloud quickly slapped a hand on his mouth and let out a muffled giggle. Leon glanced at his husband and grinned.

"Come on, Riku, we're only playing with you!" Cloud laughed. "You should've seen your face!"

Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you scared me!" he said.

"We're happy for you two. It's about time you realized your feelings", Cloud said.

"But, if you do in any way hurt Sora, you will be in trouble", Leon said, the playful grin gone and his face serious. Riku gulped.

"I-I'm not planning on ever doing that", Riku said, stuttering at first but still saying it like he meant it.

"And I'm sure you won't do that", Cloud said, hugging Riku.

"Welcome to the family!"  
"Cloud!" Sora cried, embarrassed.

"_What_? The boy's obviously serious about you!" Cloud defended.

"Yeah. I am", Riku said, flashing a dazzling smile at Sora. Sora blushed, but his answering smile was just as happy as Riku's.

oOo

Riku turned around to lie on his side again. He couldn't sleep. The clock told him it was 1 o'clock in the night in big red letters. Riku sighed and rolled on his back. He wondered if Sora would mind if he went to sleep beside him.

Riku and Sora had spent the afternoon on the beach. Riku smiled when he thought about it.

_Sora threw his shoes and socks away and ran around the beach, loving the feel of warm sand between his toes. He then ran back to Riku's side and grabbed his hand._

"_Come on!" he laughed and dragged Riku with him. Riku smiled._

_After running around for a bit and splashing water on each other, both boys tired themselves out and sat down on the ground. Sora fell back to lie on his back. Riku watched as his chest rose in time with his breathing. Sora's shirt had rose up a little, showing a piece of smooth, tanned skin. The shirt was a bit wet, and clung to Sora's lithe body. Riku could clearly see Sora's nipples through it and Riku felt his mouth water._

_Riku's gaze travelled up, over Sora's long, sensual neck to his face. Sora's eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he panted a little. A pink tongue peeked out to wet the smaller boy's lips. A slight pink was dusted over his cheeks. _

_Then Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku staring at him. He grinned._

"_Sand angel!" he said and started waving his hands and legs, as if making a snow angel._

_Riku threw his head back and laughed. Sora was just so adorable._

"_Oh Sora…" he chuckled. Riku bent down over the goofy boy. He rubbed his nose against Sora's and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Riku nuzzled Sora's neck. He felt the vibrations as Sora giggled._

_Riku lifted his face to look at Sora and Riku rolled over to lie between Sora's legs. Sora swallowed. Riku laid gentle kisses on Sora's face._

"_You're beautiful, Sora."_

_Riku chuckled when Sora blushed and then pressed a kiss on his lips. Riku rubbed his thumbs over Sora's nipples, making Sora gasp and part his lips. Riku pushed his tongue between Sora's lips and flicked it against Sora's own, __trying to coax the smaller boy's tongue out to play. Hesitantly, Sora imitated Riku and hesitantly slid his tongue against Riku's. Riku could tell Sora was unexperienced, but the boy learned fast._

_As the kiss grew more heated, Sora lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in Riku's hair. Riku knew there was sand in Sora's hands and it would be a pain to get it out of his hair, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's hips and pulled the taller boy even closer to his body. Riku pulled back a little, trailing kisses down to Sora's neck, making the smaller boy let out a moan._

"_Riku…" Sora whined, tugging on Riku's hair to pull him up. __Riku obeyed and Sora immediately attacked his lips again._

_After quite some time, they were both lying on their backs, panting heavily. Riku rolled over onto his side and laughed as he looked at Sora. The boy looked like he didn't know where he was anymore. His hair was a mess, his lips were swollen, cheeks flushed and he had a dazed look on his face._

"_Oh wow…" Sora mumbled after a while. "You're a good kisser."_

"_I've had practice", Riku said. Sora scowled at him._

"_Don't say things like that. I already know, I just don't want to think about you kissing someone else", he said. Riku smiled and kissed Sora's cheek._

"_I love you, Sora."_

_Sora's eyes widened._

"_L-love me?"_

"_Yeah. I love you", Riku said. Sora blushed._

"_I-I… I think…__ I mean… I love you too", Sora whispered._

"_I know you do."_

"_Y-you...know?" Sora asked, surprised._

"_You told me. Right before you fell asleep yesterday night."  
"I thought I was already dreaming! This is so embarrassing…" Sora whined and covered his face with his hands. Riku just laughed. He was happier than ever before._

Riku smiled as he rolled around in his bed once more.

The memory of a panting Sora, whimpering quietly under him with his face flushed, had an effect on Riku's body. Riku groaned, feeling hot. He rolled onto his back and slid his hand downward, over his naked chest, all the way down to slide it inside his boxers. Riku sighed.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Riku?" came Sora's quiet whisper. Riku scrambled to get up into a sitting position, pulling a pillow over to cover his lap.

"Y-yeah?" Riku said. The door opened to reveal an adorable-looking Sora, dressed in his oversized pyjamas, and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
"Y-you don't mind, do you?" Sora asked.

"Of course not!" Riku said and Sora hurried over to Riku's bed. Riku made space for Sora to lie on, and Sora curled against him, his back against Riku's chest.

Riku bit his lip. Sora wriggling against him wasn't really helping his situation, and his problem just seemed to be getting worse. It wouldn't take long before Sora would notice it too.

And, it took only a few seconds after Sora stopped moving to realize something was poking him. Sora tensed and Riku squeezed his eyes shut. Any minute now Sora would explode in shouts of "pervert".

But instead, Riku just heard a soft, timid voice:

"R-Riku…?"

* * *

_A/N: *giggle* _

_Yup, that's chapter 13 *giggles more*_

_Thanks for the aaawsome reviews, I love you all :)_

_*giggle*_

_Reviews are my medicine, they keep me sane enough to write this story. Or do they keep me insane enough? Hmm, tough question. *giggle*_

_I feel so giggly!_

_Let's give Lumeton lotsa yummy reviews, eh? She has Sora Strife's Every Flavour Ice Cream to give ya :D *hops away, giggling to herself*_

_- Lumeton_


	14. Chapter 14

An Exchange Student

Chapter 14

* * *

"R-Riku?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Is that… I-is that…?" Sora asked, unable to finish his sentence.

Riku's lack of answer told Sora that he was right.

"Oh…" Sora mumbled. "Umm… You know, I felt it earlier too…at the beach…"

"I see…" Riku said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sora asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not, uhh, I'm not sure", Riku said quietly.

Both boys were quiet for a while. They were both unsure about what to do.

"D-do… Do you need, umm, h-help?" Sora asked quietly, a huge blush adorning his face.

"Help?" Riku questioned, not sure what Sora meant.

Sora rolled around to face Riku. He avoided Riku's eyes, afraid that he'd chicken out if he looked at the silver-haired boy. Sora slowly slid his hand down, towards the tent in Riku's boxers. Sora took a deep breath and slid his hand inside the boxer shorts. Riku hissed when Sora's hand touched his member. And when Sora started stroking him, Riku closed his eyes and buried his face in Sora's sweet smelling hair.

It was over all too quickly, and Riku was left panting, white fog covering his vision. Sora, blushing, stared at his hand that was covered with white substance.

"Hey Sora", Riku said. Sora looked up at Riku's face. Riku smiled lazily.

"Thanks", the sliver-haired boy said. Sora blushed.

"Y-you're welcome…" Sora mumbled. Riku laughed and pulled Sora tight against him. He kissed Sora's rosy lips softly, almost lazily. Then he pulled away, rolled onto his back and laughed.

"Sora, you know, you surprise me every time", he said. Sora blushed.

"You're something else, Sora."

Sora turned to lie on his stomach and lifted his upper body, supporting himself with his elbows. He looked at Riku, grinning.

"I know", he said. Riku laughed again, now louder than before, and ruffled Sora's already unruly hair.

"You're so cute."

"Could you stop telling me things I already know? I mean, what's the use if –" Sora started, only to be interrupted by Riku attacking him, rising up to straddle his hips and tickle Sora until the smaller boy was sure he'd pass out from laughing too much.

"P-please… please have mercy! Riku, please!" Sora begged, laughing. Riku grinned, eventually stopping his torture. Sora panted a little, catching his breath.

"Get off of me, you're heavy", Sora groaned, but seeing Riku's eyes, he stopped wriggling. Riku had a weird expression on his face. His eyes were clouded with something Sora thought was…lust?

"Do you love me, Sora?" Riku asked, stroking Sora's face with the back of his hand. Sora nodded, grinning.

"And you trust me?"

"Of course I do", Sora whispered, and watched silently as Riku bent down to kiss him.

The kiss was so incredibly sweet that Sora felt his heart ache. But then Riku put his hand on the back of Sora's neck and deepened the kiss. The silver-haired boy's toungue invaded Sora's mouth and Sora moaned against Riku's mouth. Riku's hands were wandering around Sora's body. He slid his hand down Sora's chest to his stomach, drew circles on the exposed skin on Sora's hip and rested his hand on the smaller boy's tan, slender thigh. He pulled Sora's leg up and wrapped it around his waist. Sora immediately locked his ankles together around Riku's waist.

Riku kissed Sora's neck. He unbuttoned Sora's shirt and kissed down his chest, pausing to lick the smaller boy's right nipple. Sora's back arched against Riku's mouth and his lips parted, breathing fast. Sora's eyes widened, and he gasped loudly when Riku rolled his hips against Sora's own. He started to slide Sora's pyjama bottoms down. Sora wanted this. He knew he did, but he couldn't help the shiver of fear and the nervous trembling. So, when Riku slid down to kiss his lower stomach, Sora flinched and reached out to push Riku away.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry!" Sora said, removing his hands quickly, waiting for Riku to continue.

Startled by Sora's reaction, Riku lifted his face and stared at Sora for a while, contemplating on something.

"Hmm", he said. He rolled off of Sora and settled down to lie beside the boy.

They laid there for awhile, in silence. Sora was trying to figure out what had happened. He had been expecting Riku to do something else, something more. Why did he stop? Had Sora done something wrong?

"Is that all?" Sora asked then, confused. Riku turned to look at him.

"All?" Riku asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're not gonna continue?" Sora asked.

"Continue what?"

Sora sat up fast and turned to look at Riku.

"You know what! Am I not good enough for you?" he snapped as he felt tears of anger burning behind his eyelids. He had no idea why he was being so emotional about it. Riku sighed.

"Calm down, Sora, that's not it. Of course you're good enough, too good actually", Riku said. He opened his arms, waiting for Sora to come to him, but the boy ignored him and didn't even budge.

"Then why?" Sora asked quietly, drawing his knees up and hugging them to his chest. Riku sighed again.

"I… I don't want to do it before I'm absolutely sure you want it… I just don't think we should rush it…" Riku started.

"I _do_ want it! Besides you've done it before, I know it! What makes this so different?" Sora asked, refusing to look at Riku. The older boy was silent for a while.

"Yeah, I've done it before. Many times and with different people. I can't even name them all. My first time… it wasn't that great. I wasn't ready and my…uhh…partner didn't really care about that. I regret it. And I don't want to do that to you. I don't want you to regret it. And god, this is gonna be such a cliché but I want it to be special. Because I love you", Riku explained. He looked in Sora's eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Was Sora repulsed by him now, when he knew he had a history of sleeping around?

"I'm sorry, Riku, I overreacted… It's just, I feel so insecure sometimes. You feel so confident about yourself and everything you do, and I feel like such a child. And I don't want you to get tired of me", Sora confessed, looking carefully at Riku.

This time, when Riku opened his arms for Sora, the smaller boy immediately curled against him.

"How could I ever get tired of you, Sora? You're awesome. You keep surprising me all the time, and I'm dazzled by you no matter what you do", Riku said. Sora mumbled something against Riku's chest.

"What?" Riku asked.  
"But you're so beautiful! Too handsome for me", Sora said. Riku let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Sora… Have you _looked_ at yourself lately? Go have a look of yourself in the mirror and then come tell me which one of us is the beautiful one!" he said, still laughing. He sensed Sora was about to protest, so Riku pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Stop that!" Sora pouted.

"Stop what?"

"I always forget what I wanted to say when you kiss me."

Riku laughed.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

Sora grumbled something under his breath.

"_Sleep_!"

"Fine, you turkey head", Sora muttered and Riku chuckled. Sora always had to have the last word.

Riku laid there quietly, tucking Sora under his arm. He nuzzled his face against the brown spikes that smelled like strawberry and smiled. When he left Radiant Garden, he would've never thought he'd meet so many nice people, or that the family he was going to be staying with would almost think of him as their son. But, most importantly, he would've never ever thought he would fall in love.

It was a new feeling for him. The feeling of complete hopelessness when you think the one you love doesn't love you. The blissful feeling when your love is returned. The indescribable rage and ice cold fear when you see your beloved one in danger. The warm, bubbly happiness when you're just lying beside the person of your dreams. The tight feeling in your chest when you keep waiting for something to come ruin it all because it's all too perfect and you just don't think you deserve it all.

Everything was so new that he never was exactly sure about what he should do, and he wasn't used to feeling like that. He was uneasy about it, but on the other hand, it felt so good. Nothing made sense, but at the same time, everything made sense. _Love is tiring_! Riku thought.

"Hey, Riku, you sure you don't wanna –"

"I thought I told you to sleep!"

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 14 is done ^^_

_Well, just wanted all of you to know that this story is nearing it's end. Only a few more chaps left. Aww, I'm gonna miss writing it ;.; _

_Well, anyways, reviews!_

_- Lumeton_


	15. Chapter 15

An Exchange Student

Chapter 15

_A/N:  
_

_oOo_ = time skip

* * *

"See you at lunch, ok?"

Sora nodded and watched the silver-haired beauty join his classmates and disappear behind the corner. Sora had just walked to school together with Riku for the first time ever, and after a weekend spent without being apart from the older boy for longer than 30 minutes, Sora was reminded by the fact that Riku was insanely popular and no longer Sora's private property. Sora wouldn't be able to hog Riku to himself, since there was always someone trying to sneak themselves into Riku's company.

"So unfair…" Sora mumbled and stepped inside his classroom.

It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of Riku. Once the students found out Riku was staying with the Strifes', they had bombarded Sora with all sorts of questions. After finding out that all they would get out of the hyperactive boy was complaints about how awful the silverette was, they gave up. But now Sora figured everyone had seen him walking to school with Riku, chatting happily, and they were back at it.

"Hey, Sora, you wanna join us at the mall after school? Ask Roxas to come too…and maybe even Riku?" said a girl Sora had seen taping snapshots of Riku in her locker's door.

"Ah, I already have plans for today, but thanks anyway", Sora said.  
"Oh, but what about Riku? You should really ask him!" The girl said excitedly.  
"Umm, yeah, I'm pretty sure he has plans too…"  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Oh, well… Maybe next time?" And the girl skipped off. Sora sighed. The day would be so much fun.

oOo

Riku let his gaze wander around the school cafeteria, in search for a certain brunette. He saw his classmates waving at him from the table he usually sat at, but he shook his head at them. Finally he spotted the brunette and his twin, sitting at a table with Kairi and another girl whose name Riku didn't remember.

Riku dropped his tray beside Sora's, making the boy jump. Riku chuckled and sat down.

"Don't do that, you scared me!" Sora whined. Riku flashed a smile at him.  
"How was class?" Sora asked, pleased to see Riku actually ditched his group of admirers to sit in his table.  
"Pretty boring actually, I already studied the subject we were on back at Radient Garden. Yours?" Riku replied. Sora made a face that said 'you need to ask?'.

It wasn't until then that Sora noticed his friends were staring at them, wide-eyed.  
"Oh, right, Riku, meet Kairi and Namine", Sora said.  
"Hey, how are you?" Riku said to them, snapping them out of their staring contest.  
"Oh, now this is interesting", Kairi said, narrowing his eyes at Sora, "What happened?"  
"Umm, well, Riku and I, we…"  
"_Riku_ and I? Not 'the turkey head' and I?" Kairi asked. Riku raised his eyebrows at Sora.  
"...we kinda _understand_ each other now", Sora said.  
"You understand each other?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded.  
"What does that even _mean_!" the girl shrieked. Roxas started laughing. Namine laid a hand on Kairi's arm.  
"Let him be, Kairi, can't you see Sora's too shy to tell us they're dating?" Namine said, eyes twinkling. Sora blushed.  
"Oh come on, Sora! We've known you since forever, of course we knew you liked him", Kairi laughed. Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's hair, making the smaller boy pout.  
"And you! You better treat him good, you hear me? Or else!" Kairi threatened, pointing a finger at Riku.  
"Don't worry, he's in good hands. I'll take good care of him", Riku smiled and kissed Sora's forehead, "I'm gonna spoil him."  
"I can take care of myself!" Sora said sticking out his tongue.  
"Right… Then how come you always come crying to me when something happens?" Roxas asked.  
"I do not!" Sora cried, making Roxas roll his eyes.  
"Cry-baby…" Roxas mumbled.  
"What!" Sora roared and leaped across Riku's lap to attack Roxas.  
"Get off me, you twit!" Roxas said, trying to escape Sora's headlock. Riku sighed and pulled Sora off his brother.  
"No! Lemme at him!"  
"Oh my God, little brother, you're crazy!"  
"I'll show you crazy!" Sora growled, attempting to attack Roxas again, only to be pulled on Riku's lap, and locked in place by the older boy's strong arms.  
"Oh you just wait, big brother, I'll get you!" Sora threatened, knowing there was no escape from Riku's arms. And Sora wasn't even sure he wanted to escape.

_oOo_

"Do _not_ open the door to anyone you don't know, ok, Sora?" Cloud said with a serious expression on his face.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. And yes, we'll take care of the house. And no parties. We'll eat properly and won't stay up late. We know!" Sora sighed. Cloud swiftly caressed Sora's cheek.  
"That's my boy", he said, smiling.

"Have fun!" Roxas said, and they waved as Cloud and Leon got into the taxi and disappeared around the corner.

Cloud and Leon had went back to the holiday resort they were at two months ago when all the things with Xemnas happened.

"Well then, I'm off to Hayner's. See you tomorrow!" Roxas said, grabbed his backpack and left.  
"Oh, we're finally alone!" Sora cheered and dragged Riku inside.

Over the two months Riku and Sora had been together, they had hardly had no time alone with Cloud being always at home and Roxas', Sora's and Riku's friends running around the place.

Ever since the rumor about Sora and Riku being together got out, the two boys had been inseparable. Everyone knew, that if Sora was close, Riku would be too and vice versa. It was like they were a package deal. And sure, many girls had been disappointed about hearing Riku was taken, so Sora had been a victim to some teasing and gotten a few angry glares. Let's just say, if looks could kill, Sora would have had to be a cat to have survived. It didn't take long though for everyone to realize that Riku only had eyes for one certain brunette.

"So, what do you want to do? A movie? Me?" Riku asked, grinning. Sora rolled his eyes.  
"Go get the popcorn", he said and went to choose a movie.

oOo

"Hey, Riku?" Sora said quietly in the middle of the second movie that evening.  
"Yeah?" Riku asked and looked at the boy curled against him.  
"I'm… I'm ready…"  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah…ready to…you know…"

Suddenly Sora found himself being lifted to sit on Riku's lap, facing him.  
"You're… You're sure?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, blushing and not being able to look Riku in the eyes.  
"I love you, Riku", he whispered. He stood up, took Riku's hand and tugged gently to make Riku follow him to Riku's room.

oOo

It was clear that Riku was experienced. The way he knew just what to do and where to touch to make Sora moan and whimper in pleasure. It felt like Riku was everywhere at once, like there were more than only two hands caressing his body.

Riku touched every single patch of skin on Sora's body, as if trying to commit it to memory, or, as if trying to distract Sora by driving him insane from pleasure.

And it worked. So well actually, that Sora didn't even notice the older boy preparing him. So when the first penetration came, it was a shock. Sora was ripped down from his white cloud of pleasure by the pain caused by Riku's bigger-than-average member.

It took a lot of apologies from Riku and even a few tears from Sora before the smaller boy was ready to continue. His fingernails left crescent-shaped marks on Riku's shoulders, but the silverette didn't seem to mind. Riku kept looking at Sora, like Riku was entranced by every move and sound he made.

Sora was a bit embarrassed by all the sounds he made, especially because Rikus was so quiet, only letting out the occasional sighs, but he couldn't help it. And when Riku hit that certain spot inside Sora, the smaller boy almost sobbed, it felt so good.

Still, it wasn't all roses. Sora was almost ready to quit because of the initial pain, and at one point he even managed to hit Riku on the head while trashing in pleasure. Nevertheless, Sora was happy he did it, and happy he had Riku to guide him through it.

And when he reached the climax, he was sure he was going to faint. It hit him so hard, he couldn't even make a sound, he just opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure and hugged Riku tight, his expression being enough to bring Riku over the edge too.

Afterwards, they laid together on the bed, wrapped around each other, trying to hold on to that last bit of euphoria. Sora laid his head on Riku's chest, listening to the silver-haired boy's heartbeat slow down to normal.

"Riku?" Sora asked, his voice a bit raspy due to all the screaming and moaning he had been doing.

Riku didn't answer, but from the way Riku nuzzled his hair, Sora figured he was listening.

"You… Did you feel good?" The boy asked timidly. Riku chuckled and laid Sora back on his back and turned to lie on his side so he could see the brunette.  
"It's so like you to ask something like that. Of course I did, what would make you think otherwise?" He asked.  
"You were so quiet."  
Riku shrugged.  
"I've never been vocal. But believe me when I say, that was amazing", he said.  
"I thought so too…"  
"Yeah, I figured from the way you screamed."  
"Oh shut up, I'm already embarrassed, you don't have to rub it in…"  
"Don't be. I rather liked it."

Sora buried his blushing face against Riku's chest.

"So, umm, you wanna go finish the movie?" Sora asked, already recovered enough to start doing something.  
"No."  
"Well, what about video games?"  
"Sora, I'm just a normal person. Unlike you, I don't have an endless supply of energy. I don't have the energy to do anything after coming so hard", Riku laughed.  
"Fine, then, we'll talk!" Sora decided.

Riku laid his head on Sora's chest, letting the brunette stroke his hair.

"About what?" Riku asked.  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, I don't really know anything about your family or your friends. Or anything really", Sora said, only just realizing it.

Riku was quiet for a while.

"My mother died when I was only 5 years old. I wanted candy and since we had none, she ran to the shop but she…never came back. She was hit by a car, died instantly."

Sora was quiet for a while.  
"I'm… I'm so sorry…"  
"It's fine."  
"And…and your dad?"  
"He's a good man. I don't see him much, he's always away on business. He comes home for, for Christmas and for my birthdays, but other than that, I don't really see him. I think… I think I remind him too much about mom. It was very hard on him, when she died. He used to be the perfect dad, taking me fishing and playing hide and seek with me, but after mom died, he just…occupied himself with work. He must think it's my fault she died."  
"Don't be silly, he wouldn't think that!" Sora cried.  
"How would you know?"  
"He's your father. And you were 5 years old!"  
"Yeah…" Riku sighed.

"But that's why I love your family. It's so lively! Back home, the house is always so empty, I get lonely. It doesn't feel like home. Here… Here feels like home", Riku said, smiling at Sora.  
"I love you, Riku."  
"I love you too", Riku replied. Then he grinned mischievously. "How about we go get a shower… together?"  
"I've awaken a beast, haven't I?" Sora asked.  
"Yup!" Riku laughed, scooping Sora up on his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: Hey again, Lumeton speaking :) I know you missed me. :P_

_Only one chapter remaining until this story in marked as "complete". Look forward to the last chapter, ok? ;) Who knows what could happen... *whistles*_

_Yup, so bear with me for a while more, I promise you I won't take long._

_Oh, and Roxas has pictures of a nakey Sora with a nakey Riku for everyone who drops a review on their way out. Or you can get cookies. Or both :)_

_So, let's review, right? Coz you never know what might happen at the end... And nope that wasn't a threat ^.^ Or was it? Heehee_

_Lotsa luv!_

_-Lumeton _


	16. Chapter 16 Final

An Exchange Student

Chapter 16

_A/N: Dun dun dun! The final chapter of An Exchange Student is upppp! Took me longer than I thought it would... o.o It was much harder to say good bye than I ever could have imagined! *sniffle* Enjoy!_

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Riku cried out.  
"No way!" Sora laughed.  
"You mean to say, _that_ is Cloud?" the silverette said, pointing at the picture of a blonde man holding a small, brown-haired boy.

The man was completely dressed in black. He had black boots, black trousers, a black vest with a zipper, black gloves. Everything was black. The expression on the man's face was solemn, but there was a sliver of gentleness in the man's eyes as held the small boy carefully in his arms.

"Yup. It's Cloud and Roxas when Cloud met me and my brother for the first time. Roxas still has brown hair in this one! He dyed it when he was 11. Cloud almost killed him", Sora babbled.  
"But… Why is Cloud so different now?" Riku asked.  
"Well, Cloud's life has been pretty rough, and, I guess, this", Sora pointed at the picture, "was his way of protecting himself. He started to change after hanging out with my dad, me and Roxas and after that, well, Cloud and Leon fell in love."  
"Hmm, sounds just like something straight out from a manga", Riku said thoughtfully. Sora stared at him for a while.  
"I thought you didn't read manga…" he said, confused. Riku looked away, embarrassed.  
"I found some in your room and I got a little curious…" he mumbled, making Sora laugh. "Oh shut up", Riku grumbled, but smirked anyway.

Riku watched as Sora laughed. The two of them were lying on the bed, both of them naked, except for the sheet that covered them from the waist down. Sora was sitting cross-legged with a photo-album on his lap. Riku lied on his side, holding himself up with his elbow.

They had been together for a year now and Riku still thought Sora was the most beautiful thing on the planet. It had been the best year of his life. Sure, they had had arguments, quite a few actually, but there was no way Riku was ever letting go of the energetic boy.

"Why do you always wear that?" Riku asked, pointing at a crown-shaped necklace that Sora had around his neck. Riku had often seen Sora touch it, with a sad, longing smile on his face.  
"It…it belonged to my mother", Sora answered, stroking the necklace, smiling that sad smile.  
"I see."

Riku got up and pulled his boxers on.  
"W-where are you going?" Sora asked.  
"Just need something to drink", Riku answered.  
"Oh, okay… Hurry back!" Sora smiled. Riku smiled back and nodded before leaving. Sora got up to put the album back, but it slipped from his hands and dropped on the floor, spilling out all the pictured Sora had just stuffed between the pages. They were all pictures of Riku's and Sora's time together.

Sora gathered them in a pile carefully. He took one in his hands, a picture where he and Riku had fallen asleep on the couch during a movie, and Cloud had taken a picture of them, all cuddled up together. A tear slipped from Sora's eyes and dropped on the picture.

That's how Riku found him when he returned: sitting on the floor, crying silently.  
"Sora, you okay?" Riku said immediately and hurried to sit beside Sora.

Sora was quiet for awhile.  
"You're really leaving, aren't you?" Sora sniffled. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora.  
"Yeah… I have to", he whispered.  
"I don't want you to go!"  
"I know, Sora, I know…"

It was time for Riku to return to Radiant Garden. He still had a year left, before his studies in Radiant Garden were completed and that meant Riku had to go back home. His plane was leaving the next day and Cloud, Leon and Roxas had kindly left to visit some relatives so that Riku and Sora could spend some time alone.

"Take me with you", Sora said.  
"Oh, you have no idea how many times I've thought of that", Riku said, smiling sadly. "But it's not the end of the world. We'll make it. We can still see each other, even though it's not so often. We'll visit. I'll come here on vacations and you can come to Radiant Garden."  
"R-really?" Sora asked.  
"Really."  
"This is our last night together", Sora pointed out.  
"True."  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"Hmm, I dunno, maybe we could repeat what we did earlier?" Riku said, smirking.  
"You never change, do you?" Sora giggled.  
"Never."  
"Good. Wouldn't want you to", Sora whispered as Riku carried him to the bed.

Riku laid Sora down on his back and climbed on him, sliding his hands up his chest. He lightly flicked the small boy's nipples, making him squirm in delight. Riku lowered his lips down on Sora's own, licking the boy's lips, before kissing his way down the others body, ending his trail on Sora's chest and eventually taking one of the small buds in his mouth.

"Anh, Riku… We did this already so skip the foreplay and hurry up!" Sora whined.  
"Well aren't you impatient", Riku chuckled, a sound Sora had come to love.  
"_Please_, Riku", Sora moaned, using Riku's greatest weakness against him. Riku had never been able to resist when Sora begged like that, with a breathty, wanton voice.

Riku attacked Sora with a hungry kiss, making Sora's head spin and his heart beat fast. Sora spread his legs, as Riku slid his body between them. The brunette wrapped his lean legs around Riku's waist, rubbing his silky thighs against the silver haired boy's sides.

Riku decided that Sora didn't need any preparations, as they had already done them before, so without warning, he slid inside the small boy. Sora let out a loud moan against Riku's mouth, and Riku pulled back to enjoy those lovely sounds.

"I-it's so _hot_!" Sora whined. Riku kissed Sora's neck and rolled his hips against Sora's.  
"No! Not yet, Riku, oh my god…" Sora whimpered. He let his hands slide against Riku's sides. "I feel so full… Are you _bigger_?"

Riku laughed. "Might be… You've gotten sexier lately", he said.  
"You idiot! Why do you have to keep on saying such weird things in bed!" Sora whined, covering his red cheeks with his hands.  
"You love it, don't you?" Riku sniggered. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.  
"Not sure about that, but what I _do_ know is that I love you", Sora whispered.  
"Mm, I love you too", Riku mumbled, kissing the brunettes shoulder.  
"Yeah, so shut up and _move_!" Sora whined, making Riku laugh.

The movements of Riku's hips made Sora cry out loudly. With only one try, Riku hit dead on the spot inside Sora that had his mind go all fuzzy and his mouth spill all kinds of sounds.

It didn't take long for Sora to reach his limit, and he came, toes curling, locking Riku's hips in place with his legs and his fingernails leaving crescent shaped marks in Riku's shoulders. Sora's body shuddered as his contracting muscles made Riku come, spilling his warm gift deep inside the boy.

oOo

"Riku, are you awake?" Sora asked from the boy who was behind him, holding him so tightly against his chest.  
"No way. You think I'd want to sleep on our last night together?"  
"Mmh… Don't forget me, Riku", Sora whispered. He was turned on his back immediately.  
"Look at me Sora", Riku said, hovering over the boy. Sora lifted his tear-stained eyes up to look at the silverette.  
"I'll always, _always_ be thinking about you. You're first thing on my mind when I wake up, and the last when I go to sleep. I think about you no matter what I do!" Riku mumbled, raining kisses on Sora's wet cheeks.

Sora smiled.  
"I'll miss you", he whispered.  
"And I'll miss you too."

oOo

There was no way Sora was ever letting go. Sora would cling to the boy's body, holding on to his smell, his sound, his warmth like his life depended on it. And in a way, it did. Sora was sure he would die if he were to let go. Sora let out a sob. He was well prepared to throw a tantrum, he wouldn't care even if all the people on the airport would stare at him.

"You need to let me go, Sora", said Riku's low, sultry voice, filled with understanding, filled with longing. A voice Sora would miss hearing beside his ear when he woke up. Riku rubbed Sora's neck gently, sending chills down his spine, his fingers feeling cool against his skin. Riku's hands had always been cool, and Sora would miss them touching him. He would miss how they'd make him flinch whenever Riku touched his bare skin.

"I won't let you go…" Sora mumbled. He was sure he had left a wet spot on Riku's shirt with his tears.  
"If you don't let me go, I can never come back", Riku whispered in his ear. "I'll keep sending you emails. I'll call you so many times that it'll piss you off. You'll change your number just to get some peace."  
"I wouldn't do that", Sora smiled.  
"I love you", Riku said.  
"I love you more", Sora whispered. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around the older boy's waist.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. It's been the best year ever. I'll never forget it", Riku said to Cloud and Leon. Cloud sniffled.  
"Oh come here!" he wailed and pulled Riku in for a hug.  
"It's been great to have you here. We hope to hear from you soon", Leon said, smiling.  
"Hey, turkey head, you forgetting something?" Roxas asked, grinning.  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too", Riku laughed, ruffling the boy's head. Roxas pouted and for a moment he looked just like Sora.  
"Take care", Roxas smiled.

Riku turned back to Sora who had been staring at Riku the whole time, trying to memorize everything about him.  
"I have something for you", Riku said, digging something out of his bag. He handed it to Sora.  
"Oh Riku!" Sora breathed. It was a photo album, filled with pictures of Riku and Sora, even the ones that had been between the photo album from the previous night. Under every picture there was the date, place, and a small explanation on what's happening in the picture, written with Riku's neat handwriting.  
"W-when did you…?" Sora started.  
"Last night, after you fell asleep", Riku answered. Suddenly Sora reached behind his own neck, snapping the lock of his crown-shaped necklace open and holding it up for Riku to take.  
"No, Sora, I know how much it means to you", Riku smiled.  
"Please, please take it. You can give it back to me, take care of it for me for a while. Just take it, please!" Sora sniffled, tying the necklace around Riku's neck. Before he knew it, he was locked in a kiss with Riku. He tried memorizing the was Riku kissed, the way he tasted, but it was over too soon.

"I'll see you all soon. Thank you for having me", Riku said. They exchanged final goodbyes and then Riku was gone.

The Srifes were just getting into the car when Sora's phone beeped to inform that he had gotten a message.

_I'll miss you_.

Sora smiled. If only Riku knew how much Sora was already missing him.

-END-

* * *

_A/N: Aaaaand that's it! Took me long enough, didn't it? I had it all figured out, how I wanted the last chapter to turn out, but I'm not completely satisfied with it. It didn't quite come out how I wanted it to, but, I thought you'd kill me if it took me any longer._

_Thank you for everyone who gave me motivation for continuing this! Couldn't have done it without my awesome readers :3 Love you!_

_And, for the last time, I'll like to remind you about my good friend, the reviewing button!  
Extras? - Maybe!  
A sequel? - Who knows!_

_Drop a review and we'll see what happens. Feel free to leave requests about future stories too, as I'm now free to write something else!_

_Lotsa love!_

_-Lumeton_


	17. Sequel

HELLO EVERYONE, Lumeton speaking!

Yush... I got an announcement to make...

*drums*

A SEQUEL FOR AN EXCHANGE STUDENT IS UP! I present you: AN EXCHANGE LOVER!

*cheer*

Yeah... well anyway, please check it out ^-^"

Lotsa luv, Lumeton


End file.
